Prim Wylde
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Prim Wylde, a bipolar sophomore, is more complex than she looks. She joins drama club as an assistant and joins marching band. When she sees something that makes her lose control of her emotions, will that get in the way of her passion, friends, and love?
1. Chapter 1

**I've had an idea for this story for almost a week, so now I'm uploading it. This isn't going to be a short story like my other one's have. I'm planning on this one to be more in depth (Oh god, I sound like my English X teacher). This story won't be boring, trust me. Also, some of characters from my other marching band stories are in here too.**

**For those who have read Marching Mistletoe and The Metronome in my Heart Won't Go On Forever, you guys know who Andrew, Roxxi, and Mason are. Also, it's the same setting; in Sol City at Solstice High School. **

**Also in later chapters, some of the same scenes from both stories will be in here, just in Prim's point of view. This is the prologue, so the main plot will start in the next chapter. Ok, I'm done babbling. No, wait, I lied. Check out my three stories for marching band; Marching Mistletoe, The Metronome in my Heart Won't Go On Forever, and Marching Through My Memories. For more info on Andrew, Roxxi, and Mason, check out the first two stories I mentioned above.**

**Prim Wylde**

**Prim's P.O.V.**

My full name is Primrose Isabel Wylde, but my friends call me Prim… and some call me Wylde. I have a manic-depression order, or as most people call it, a bipolar disorder. I'm a 15 year old girl with split personalities that are so different, you wouldn't even recognize me.

Ever since I was in sixth grade, I have been diagnosed with bipolar depression. When I was younger, I had never talked. I was too shy, even around my own family. The few times I did talk, I was irritable. All of this changed when my father died when I was only eight. I was showing minor signs of depression, even though I was too young to even have that.

I was a rare case, though. I became silent again, not wanting to speak to anyone at all. These were some of the early signs of my condition, but my mother and older brother didn't take any notice. Then, by bipolarity became clear in sixth grade. I signed up for band and played clarinet. I had such a natural gift for it. That positive achievement made me a manic.

Since then, I have been switching personalities every two weeks. My mother Terri was concerned, so she took me to my physician. He recommended me to a psychologist. At that time, I was in my manic episode. I was "wild", doing abnormal things like climbing on top of my dresser and purposefully falling on my face, standing on a textbook and sliding down the stairs and hurting myself every time.

I was very daring, unaware of the danger I was in. My psychologist, Dr. Reinbold recommended medicine for me to my mom, which I was not to know the name of or where it is, or else I might take an overdose in my manic or even depressive episodes. He also said that I should not take part in any after school activities that could cause harm when I'm in my manic episodes, but almost anything can harm me.

Terri was against that, saying I should do things normal kids do. That one word struck me like lightning. _Normal_. I've always wondered if I was ever normal. I was too afraid to ask my mom or brother Branson, because they might say that I wasn't. Now, I'm a sophomore in high school. I've diagnosed for almost four years. I have a decent amount of friends…well, a set of friends for both of my personalities.

When I'm in my depressive episode for two weeks, I'm very observant in the Drama Club, where I work as an actor's assistant. Some of the people who actually do the performance are snobby. Leslie, the star of all the performances, constantly bosses me around. I don't why I was chosen to be her assistant, but the good thing that comes out of it is that I get to see all of the performances for free. And I get to see Andrew…the cute sophomore who works as part of the stage crew.

His sandy brown hair always shines when he's under the stage lights. His sandy brown hair and ocean blue eyes reminded her of the beach in southern Sol City. He and I are friends, but I have actual feelings for him. I have heard that he has led on girls, but he's so sincere to me. He and I laugh at Leslie's failed attempts to flirt and sometimes, we hang out during breaks. When I happen to be in my manic episode, Andrew and I play pranks on people. He's careful not to let me do anything reckless.

On the other side, I'm also in marching band. Ironically, Andrew's in it too, and he and I both play clarinet. In my depressive episode, my friends and I just talk about normal stuff, and they tell jokes to try to get me to smile. Another one of my friends, Mason, a tenor saxophone in marching band and concert band, is really funny. Thanks to him, I'm really into that's what she said jokes, in both of my episodes.

When I'm in my manic episode, I'm extremely outgoing and call some of the jokes. I've learned not to do reckless things, but sometimes I forget and my friends have to talk me out of it. Even in class, I participate a lot. In my depressive episode, I don't so much.

Leslie, on the other hand, treats me like a freak when I'm in my manic episode. I stand up to her, and she thinks that's unnatural. She tells the drama teacher, Mrs. Secrest, that she wants a new assistant, but Mrs. Secrest always replies with

"This is a good way for her to get along with people, no matter what episode she's in."

Mrs. Secrest is also the Psychology teacher at Solstice High, so go figure.

I always seem to have a good time at school, no matter what episode I'm currently in. But, all of that changes when I forget to take my medicine one day and see something that changed me and my disorder forever. Come join me on my journey through friendship, betrayal, and romance.

**So now you know about Prim Wylde. The next chapter will be coming up, hopefully soon. You know the life of and average high schooler. Leave a review for me if you like. I appreciate feedback on my stories so I can see what I have improved or what I need to have improved. Thanks!**


	2. A Day as Prim as a Manic part 1

**A Day in the Life of Prim as a Manic**

I woke up to the sound of Linkin Park as my alarm. "Numb" was the song playing at the moment. I sat up straight and yelled,

"SHUT UP YA NOISY PIECE OF CRAP!"

And I shut the alarm off. Yes, I'm in my manic episode, where I'm reckless and almost psychotic at times. I got up and stretched. My hair was a mess, but I didn't care. In my manic episode, or ME for short, I don't have a preference in stuff, like what I wear, what I eat, etc.

I threw on a black T-shirt, a pair of old jeans with holes, and my red Converse. I put my red hair in a messy ponytail and was ready to go.

"Hey, mom! What's up?" I called, sliding down the banister of the staircase.

"Prim, I told you not to do that!" Terri, my mother, cried.

"You know Prim. Always wild." My older brother Branson smirked.

"Ha ha ha, what a clever play on words." I sarcastically replied.

Terri sighed.

"You guys have a game tonight; don't waste your energy here." She said.

"Oh, that's right! I need to put on my marching band shirt! I'll be right back!" I cried, running up the stairs.

I came back down thirty seconds later with my arms barely in my sleeves. Branson and I ate a quick breakfast and drove us to school. Branson is also in marching band, but he's the senior drum major. I don't know what I'll do without him for the next two years. He has been there for me when my emotions got out of hand, and he has gotten me out of a lot of trouble, since most of the teachers at Solstice High adore him.

"Be ready to rock the field tonight as our Solstice High Lynxes take down the Knights." Branson told me, his black hair whipping in his face.

I rolled up the window.

"You know it, bro! I'll cheer louder than the girls who go to Justin Bieber concerts!" I replied confidently.

"Make sure you don't march like those girls do." Branson teased.

"Don't get hit." I threatened.

We arrived at Solstice High in ten minutes. It was a beautiful Friday morning…that happens to be on Halloween. Since I was in my ME, I came prepared to scare the crap out of people…and also because our band director Mr. Riley recommended us to bring costumes to wear during our halftime show. We're performing the awesomest songs ever; The Legend of Sleepy Hollow and Thriller. I really can't wait to perform Thriller. It's so much fun.

Branson and I went into school and people started greeting me immediately.

"What's up, Wylde?" Jack, a guy in my speech class asked.

"Yo!" I replied in greeting.

"Up top, Prim!" a tomboy named Miranda shouted.

I gave her a high-five and continued my journey to the band room where all of the band people (and some orchestra) hang out. I quickly put my clarinet away and Branson put his alto sax away. I joined Andrew, Roxxi, Mason, and the triplets Sienna, Siesta, and Sierra. Sienna plays alto sax, Siesta plays trombone, and the youngest triplet Sierra plays trumpet. The three juniors are the life of their section. How could we tell them apart when we first met them? Sienna has dark brown hair, Siesta has black hair, and Sierra has brown hair.

Sierra has had the biggest crush on Branson ever since her freshman year. But, the band geek code states that it's forbidden to go out with your drum major. Why? Because then you will turn into a selfish person who uses the drum major's control to your own advantage. That has happened last year when I was a freshman, and it was not pretty. I know that everyone is not like that, but the girl last year caused serious damage to the band, including losing quite a few members.

"Do you have your costume?" the triplets asked me in unison.

I grinned.

"Of course! I'm to terrorize the freshmen, pretending it's Freshman Friday."

"That's not very nice," Roxxi, the newest freshman of the marching band scolded. "I'm a freshman too."

"But you're an awesome freshman. I mean, you made the top band as a freshman! I just got in this year, but I'm in the third row. You're in the second row!" I pointed out.

"And she sits next to me. I get her in a lot of trouble." Andrew smirked, winking at her.

Roxxi blushed slightly and looked away.

"Wylde, what is your costume anyway?" Mason asked.

"A zombie, of course! Why even perform Thriller if there isn't at least one zombie?" I replied.

"Heh, you have a point there." Mason grinned, his blond hair getting in his eyes.

I've known Mason for only one year. He was in my World History class last year. He's also in Wind Ensemble, making it this year, as a sophomore.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" A trombonist named Jacob asked, running in out of nowhere. Silly string was all over his brown skin.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"John, Kevin, Blake, Dylan, and the rest of the low brass were having a silly string fight in the locker room. Next time, I'm bringing water balloons."

Our group laughed.

"Seriously, the low brass is so much fun!" I gushed.

"It would be if Siesta would join us." Jacob said, looking at Siesta in a mock-stern way.

Siesta rolled her eyes.

"As if. You guys exclude me from everything. I'm the only girl in low brass in marching band and Wind Ensemble. Remember when you guys were going to play a prank on Mr. Riley and said it was too dangerous for girls?"

Jacob scratched the back of his head.

"Hmmm… it seems like I _do_ remember something like that…"

Siesta threw her manga at his head, barely missing him.

"Fine, fine. During the third quarter, help me fill up some water balloons for after the game. Then, we'll let them loose! I know my zoology teacher has some." Jacob suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it." Siesta agreed, smiling deviously.

Everyone got kind of scared at Siesta's look, even me.

The bell rang for class to start in seven minutes.

"See you guys later!" the triplets said at once, gathering their stuff.

"Deuces!" Jacob said leaving with the triplets.

Andrew, Mason, and I have first period speech together, so we walked to class.

"What are you guys' costumes?" I asked.

"Vampire." Andrew replied.

"Batman." Mason added.

I could barely control my laughter.

"Andrew, you're dressing like Edward Cullen, which is bad, and Mason…what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, laughing out loud.

"S-shut up!" Andrew and Mason cried as we entered speech class.

In speech that day, we had to present our speeches (go figure) over a fond memory we had as a child. I was still in my manic episode when I wrote up my speech, so I had an awesome, unforgettable memory.

"Who wants to present first?" my teacher Ms. King asked.

I raised my hand.  
"Alright, you're up, Prim." She replied.

I grabbed my notecards in case I forget a line (which I usually don't), and props to give my speech a little more personality.

I cleared my throat and began.

"0.001 score and seven days ago, I was on a boat."

The class giggled at my opening line.

"I was only seven, and I was with my brother Branson and my mom. We had a fairly big boat, big enough to do stuff in,"

"Oh, god." Andrew muttered.

"So," I continued, "I took out my sock puppet Bob -"

I raised my old friend Bob in the air. The class was laughing harder now.

"- and I started doing the Thriller."

I turned on my iPod and Thriller started playing. I slid Bob on my hands and actually started to do the Thriller. The class dying at this point. Ms. King's hands were on her forehead, but I could see her laughing under there.

I continued my speech while still dancing.

"I was so into the music that I didn't realize that I was nearing the edge of the boat. Then suddenly -",

My friend Miranda stood up with a Nerf water gun and started spraying me.

"-I fell overboard!" I cried, the water making me remember that feeling of plunging into the water.

Miranda decided to spray the entire class, but not Ms. King.

"Branson was screaming for mommy, and I remember my mom pulling me out, fear striking her eyes. Luckily I still had Bob with me." I said, holding him up.

"That day made me realize three things. One, I'll always have my family to back me up. Two, boats are made for enjoying the water. And three, I really love Michael Jackson's songs!"

The class laughed as I finished, Thriller still playing. The entire class clapped loudly, some giving me a standing ovation. I went back to my seat, confident and proud.

"You rocked that speech! Up top!" Mason cried.

I high-fived him, and Andrew as well. I gave Miranda a thumb's up, since she was on the other side of the classroom. She smirked and gave me a playful wink.

School ended quickly for us at Solstice High School. Who would want to wait a long time to see our Lynxes destroy Camelot High School's Knights in football? Certainly not me. Roxxi, who is in my last period geometry class, and I hurried to the band room.

"Ready to shout like never before?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Yeah! If we win this game, do we go to the playoffs?" Roxxi asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "and then we go sectionals, then regionals, blah, blah, blah. All we care about is of we get to play for more games."

After putting our clarinets together, Roxxi and I went to our arcs outside and waited for warm-ups to start. Andrew was already out there, along with other clarinets; Maddy, Colleen, Monique, and Lauren. Yes, Andrew is the only male clarinet in marching band.

"You're here a bit earlier than I expected." I teased Andrew.

"Hardy har har." Andrew replied dryly.

I noticed Roxxi giving Andrew a lingering glance. She must be as shocked as I am

Suddenly, I heard a familiar marching band whistle being blown.

_Tweeee-oooo-eet. Tweet, tweee-ooo-eeet._

"Lynx-es!" All of the marching band members cried, standing in our attention position.

Branson let go of the whistle.

"Warm-up number one, please." He said.

As I flipped through music in my flip folder, I wondered about Branson. He's so goofy at home and at school, but when he's in drum major mode, he's flat out serious. Sierra has to be careful if she even tries to get him to notice her.

After warm-ups, we marched to the main football field with our drumline playing their cadence. The freshman football team was getting a quick practice in on the side field before varsity took over, and they were standing at the gate clapping to the cadence.

I laughed; it was probably their first time hearing a cadence from our awesome drumline. Well, it's close to game time, and we're running through our halftime show one last time. This is going to be an awesome game!

**Now you have an idea of how Prim is in her manic episode. The football game is in the next chapter! Thanks for reading this!**


	3. A Day as Prim as a Manic part 2

**A Day as Prim as a Manic part 2**

After our final rehearsal, we had until 6:30 to get ready in our band uniforms and have or instruments, lyres, and for later, our costumes. But first…IT WAS PIZZA TIME!

"Damn it, Roxxi! Hurry up! I need to be first in line!" I cried.

Roxxi was taking her sweet time in putting her clarinet away.

"I'm sorry! I almost broke my reed, so I need to be careful." Roxxi replied, sighing at my impatience.

Finally, when she was done, I grabbed Roxxi's wrist and ran to the cafeteria.

"Waaaahh! Slow down!" Roxxi cried.

When I saw the Leone triplets (Sienna, Siesta, and Sierra) speeding next to us, I ignored Roxxi and picked up speed. Soon, the whole marching band was running behind us, wanting to be first in line. I know, we're immature, but that's the fun of marching band.

"What has the universe come to?" Roxxi wailed.

"You'll get used to our craziness." I assured her.

As expected, Roxxi and I were the first in line. The triplets were second.

"Man, Prim. You ran faster than Sonic the Hedgehog." Siesta told me.

"I wasn't going to end up last in line like my freshman year. That was hell." I replied.

The band parents finished setting up the food table. They waved us in. I grabbed a paper plate and go three slices of pepperoni pizza, two Gatorades, and two cookies. Did I mention that when I'm in my ME, I have a big appetite?

"The guys are going to play some Ultimate Frisbee after dinner. Including Branson. Do you guys want to watch?" Sierra asked.

I shrugged.

"Why not? I want to join in anyway."

Sierra grinned excitedly. I feel kind of inspired by Sierra. She continues to fall in love with Branson, ignoring the band geek code of conduct. The girl has guts.

"I wonder if Andrew is playing…" Roxxi whispered, mostly to herself.  
"Huh?" I asked, not hearing her.

"Oh, nothing." Roxxi replied, smiling softly.

After dinner, our group went outside to the strip of grass area where our arcs are. The guys were breaking up into teams, so I hurried over there. Everyone else sat on the concrete. The people on my team (I was unanimously voted team captain) were Branson, Jacob, Mason, Andrew, and Dylan.

When the game started, the girls were in their own world. Sierra was focused on Branson, seeing his graceful movements as he caught and threw the Frisbee. Siesta was smirking at Jacob, as he missed the Frisbee. Jacob gave Siesta an "I got you later" look as he continued playing. Sienna was cheering for our team, but stopped when her boyfriend (Spencer, who's in orchestra) texted her. Roxxi was staring off into space, thinking hard about something.

Our game ended twenty minutes later. It was time to get dressed in our blue and white uniforms. My team won of course. I'm a very athletic person… when I'm in my ME. The triplets, Roxxi, and I went to the racks full of uniforms and found ours. We then went into the girl's restroom (They forced me in there). All we did was put our uniforms over our band shirts and shorts. No big deal.

Then, we grabbed our instruments and costumes and went to our arcs. Branson started our final warm-ups at 6:30 on the dot. At 6:45, we lined up in our two-sees and marched to the football field for pre-game. Of course, we dropped our costumes in a big pile by the bleachers we stand on so we wouldn't have to stop. After the drums finished their cadence, we began our pre-game show.

The band marched onto the field and played our rally song. We formed an L (for Lynxes) and then played our fight song. The stands on our home side were packed to the brim. This is one of the biggest games of the season.

In fact, the away side was packed full of Camelot High School's students, trying to bash our band as we marched back to our spot. I gave them all the finger and marched on. I heard some of them gasp in shock or yell out "Hey!"

What did they expect? They were trying to trash out our band and they thought I wouldn't retaliate? I wouldn't have in my depressive episode (DE), but in my ME, oh yeah.

During the game, we cheered and played songs during time-outs, first downs, and of course…touchdowns. I danced and cheered the loudest. I felt eyes on me, so I turned to my left and saw Mason watching me.

He smiled and gave me a wave. I smiled back and waved crazily. Then, Branson signaled us to play Jaws. It was a third down for us. I quickly turned away and watched Branson for the cut off.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, it was five minutes till halftime. We were tied with the Knights 28-28. The band rushed to get their costumes and change. Mr. Riley had us hide behind the bleachers to change "just to be polite".

I dressed in my zombie costume quickly. I was so excited to be showing my mom, all of Solstice High, and those conceited Knights what we're made of. We then marched out to the field in our two-sees when the clock hit zero and the football players left the field. Lots of conversation took place when everyone saw our costumes on. I smiled proudly.

As we went to our spots we waited for Branson (who dressed up as Link from The Legend of Zelda) to call us to attention. Sierra had told me that she thought Branson looked good in tights. I almost barfed at the thought of Branson wearing tights forever.

He finally called us to attention. Our first song up was Legends of Sleepy Hollow. The slow, creepy song was enough to give the students of Camelot High School chills. To make the situation even cooler, there was a harvest moon out. We formed different shapes, like a ghost and a jack-o-lantern. Then, at the end of our performance, we screamed

"BOO!"

People from both sides of the field screamed. That was not expected. As they used to say, expect the unexpected.

Our last song was Thriller! Finally! The band started off just playing the song, and we had to form into a M for Michael. Then, the woodwinds (except saxophone) and the trombones and mellophones put their instruments down.

Everyone was confused on why some of us did that. I smirked and waited for Branson. When he signaled us to start, we started to do the dance to Thriller while the others played on. Everyone from both sides cheered as we continued dancing. When we did the zombie moves, the whole M we formed actually moved.

At the end of Thriller, we played our fight song and marched off the field. Everyone continued cheering even after we were off the field. I laughed, glad everyone enjoyed our show.

During the third quarter, we usually take a break. I noticed that Jacob and Siesta were missing from our circle of friends. We usually meet near the goal post on the side so we can get a close up of the game.

"Where are they?" Andrew wondered.

Everyone just shrugged.

Suddenly, we heard a bunch of screaming, laughing, and the splash of water…

"Oh, god, don't tell me they…" Sienna began.

Of course, Siesta and Jacob came flying around the corner, throwing water balloons at everyone.

"Let me in in the action!" I cried.

They did, and I threw water balloons at Mason, Andrew, Sienna, Sierra, Roxxi, and Branson, who was standing on the steps of the podium, talking to that assistant drum major, a junior named Mandy.

"You're _so_ dead when we get home!" a soaked Branson shouted at me when I ran past him.

I laughed and just continued throwing water balloons. By the time we ran out, the whole band was wet. At the end of the 4th quarter, the Lynxes won, 42-38. As a tradition, we turn our hats backwards, our plumes still in the middle. After playing our fight song in victory, we marched back to school.

It was about 10:30 when we changed out of our uniforms and hung them up neatly. I was still hyped up about our win…and the water balloons. Mr. Riley did scold us about that, but said we should do something like that after the game.

I waved goodbye to all of my friends when Branson said it was time to go. Mom was already at home. She left after halftime. I grinned as I looked out the window of Branson's Chevy Camaro.

This is a normal day for me…in my manic episode.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter (maybe chapters) will be about how Prim is in her depressive episode (DE). Until next time!**


	4. A Day as Prim as a Depressive part 1

***sigh* I don't mean to be a bother, but how come I get over 30 hits, and I only get one review? (Thanks drumming-ninja96 for reviewing. Glad to know that someone likes my story) If you don't like this story, then I'll stop writing it. Well, wait, I'll continue writing it for drumming-ninja96 only. All I'm asking is for some feedback on this. I review stories that I'm interested in, and those authors know who they are, because they see my review. Please, review for the sake of this story so I can make it better. That's all I'm asking. I'm sorry for sounding like a jerk. I had a bad week and this is only making it worse. It would cheer me up if I had some reviews. **

**A Day as Prim as a Depressive part 1**

The next Monday was a drama rehearsal. I had changed into my depressive episode (DE) and was sitting quietly in the auditorium. The Drama Club wanted to do something d of different for their performance. Instead of performing an actual drama (like Romeo and Juliet), they're doing a musical, Footloose.

Leslie was Ariel, of course, and a guy named Trevor was Ren. So far today, I had been running back and forth to get the actors water since their choreographer was "dancing them to death". If I were in my ME, I would have flat out called them wimps.

"Hey, Prim." A voice said out of nowhere.

I flinched and turned to see Andrew smiling at me.

"Hi." I replied quietly.

"This rehearsal's pretty boring, huh? I mean, the stage crew isn't doing anything. The actors are just dancing today. I wonder why we're even here." Andrew said.

I shrugged.

"I dunno. All I've been doing was getting water for Leslie and the others."

"Aw, that sucks. Hey, how about we hang out when they're taking a break." Andrew suggested.

"Sounds fine." I replied, blushing slightly.

"Hey, do you know Roxxi's number?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I wanna text or call her sometime. I mean, we _are _friends." Andrew said, getting a little defensive.

"Oh, right." I replied, feeling stupid.

I gave him her number and then we were silent until break time.

_What's going on?_ I wondered. _Since when did he take such an interest in Roxxi? _

I snapped out of it, feeling ridiculous for suspecting Andrew and Roxxi.

"Hey, Prim, let's go." Andrew said, breaking my train of thought.

"Oh, right." I replied, following him.

Andrew and I walked backstage to the snack room where I've been getting water. We sat at the table and grabbed some cookies and juice.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

My heart started pounding.

"Uh, sure." I replied.

"This is random, but if you like someone, would it be okay to act like yourself around them, and not change for them?" he asked.

That _was _a random question, and it had nothing to do with me.

"Umm, well, people should except you for who you are. Also, it depends on what your personality is. If it's something wrong, then you should change for the better."

Andrew nodded at me, smiling.

"Thanks Prim. That helps a lot."

"PRIM! Where the hell are you!" I heard Leslie shout.

"Coming!" I replied.

"You really shouldn't let her do that." Andrew told me seriously.

"I can't help it. I'm just like that." I replied, kind of hurt that Andrew still told me that, even though he knows I'm in my DE.

"PRIM!" Leslie shouted.

"Bye, Andrew." I replied quietly, leaving him.

"Damn it, Prim! What took you so long?" Leslie snapped when I reached her.

I couldn't take it. I burst into tears.

"The hell? Why are you crying? I didn't do anything to you! I know you're a bit mixed up in the head, but gosh!" Leslie cried.

I ran out of the auditorium, bawling. Andrew followed me silently, glaring at Leslie.

I ran to "My Corner", a little space in the snack room. It's big enough for me to crawl in it and sit. That's the place where I go to cry when I'm in my DE. Fortunately, Andrew doesn't know where it is, so when he ran in there, he was confused to where I was. That jerk. I don't want him to find me.

"Prim? I saw you run in here, so where are you?" he said firmly.

I remained quiet. I wasn't going to let him find out where my secret spot is. Andrew sighed, and began talking.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you, Prim. And another thing. You can't let your bipolarity get you bullied by people. I admire you when you're in your manic episode, because you're not afraid to stand up and be confident. That's the Prim that the freshmen look up to in band. When you're like this…I don't know. It's just not… well never mind.

"The bottom line is that you can fight against your bipolarity. It's possible. I've taken the time to research your condition, and you can get rid of it. It's a mental problem. Not mental as in retarded, but mental as in the mind. If you fight it, you can win and be who you want to be. Please, Prim, be who _you _want to be."

With that, Andrew left the room, cursing to himself. I began to cry again. Even though Andrew has a point, there's no way I can do it. I mean, I'm on medicine. I can't just stop taking it and try to stop. I might turn suicidal in my DE. Or I might get myself seriously injured in my ME.

I really do want to stop being what I am, I really do. I want to be like my ME. I want to be outgoing, just not super reckless. I hate my DE. It's even worse when it's that time of month. What will it take for me to transition? How will I do it? Besides, I'm even more upset by what happened today.

Branson will be quitting marching band at the end of November. He'll be graduating early, due to him having all of his credits, thanks to summer school and AP classes. Also, Mandy is expelled. She got into a silly fight with a girl in her Humanities class. A senior trumpet named Adam will be taking over Branson's position as drum major.

I mean, I know I should be happy for Branson, but I don't want him to leave high school so early. He won't have a proper graduation, he won't be able to go to senior prom, and he won't be there for me.

All I can say is, I can't take stuff as well in my DE as I can in my ME. In fact, if I were in my ME, I would be throwing him a "Goodbye, I'm Glad You're Leaving" party.

Unknown to me, I had been saying all of this out loud, and Andrew was standing there the whole time, listening. He sadly walked away, sad for me.

_I have to do something to cheer her up…but what?_ He wondered.

**The next chapter will be about…well, I'll tell you once I get more reviews. :D If not, then you guys are losers! Sorry, just kidding, I tease my friends like that all the time. I will update, but I want (more like **_**need**_**) at least 2 reviews. Can it be my super late Christmas present? Please?**


	5. A Day as Prim as a Depressive part 2

**This chapter is dedicated to drumming-ninja96. This awesome person suggested some stuff for this chapter, so I fulfilled it. Thanks for the idea!**

**A Day as Prim as a Depressive part 2**

_**Four Days Later: Friday**_

This was our last football performance for marching band. The Lynxes are hosting the championship game, and it's us against Cherry Blossom High School. I know, the name of their school sounds very…sweet, but they have the _best_ football team in Sol City. We have lost to them two years in a row, but today was our year to win.

In fact, our halftime show shows it. The songs we're playing are We Are The Champions, Livin' On A Prayer (because we're praying to God 24/7 that we'll win), We Will Rock You, and Don't Stop Believing. If I were in my ME, I'd be more enthusiastic, but today, I wasn't really feeling it.

Over the past week, Andrew has been avoiding me. I'm not sure if it was because he was still upset with me or what, but I've noticed him hanging around Roxxi a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if she liked him. I mean, even though he is flirtatious at times (like this morning when he was flirting with Roxxi), he's very kind.

This was Branson's last day in marching band forever, so he wanted to watch us this time. Adam was going to be taking over. Adam and I are kind of friends. I became friends with him in my ME naturally, so I never really spoken to him in my DE.

I decided to sit alone during dinner that evening. Branson wanted to sit with me for the last time, but I said for him to go sit with his friends. He'll see me again (like when we get home), but this is the last time he'll see his marching band friends who aren't in Wind Ensemble.

Andrew was too busy talking to Roxxi to even notice that I was missing. In fact, the triplets and Jacob didn't even notice me missing. Tears filled up in my eyes as I hid my face in my arms. I refused to eat anything. This was the worst week ever. I'm glad I took my medicine today, or else I would've gotten suicidal thoughts.

"Wylde? What's wrong?" a kind of familiar voice asked.

I slowly looked up to see Adam standing above me, looking concerned.

"Nothing." I sniffled, hiding my face again.

Sighing, the senior sat down next to me.

"I noticed you weren't eating anything, so I brought you food." he offered, sitting a plate of pizza and a bottle of blue Gatorade next to me.

"Thanks." I whispered, taking a bite of pizza.

"I know that you're in your depressive episode, but even then you sit with your brother and friends. What's up?" he asked.

I wiped my eyes and finally looked at him. His blue eyes held worry. I never really got a good look at Adam in my DE. He has pretty dark brown hair, and his cheeks always held a slight red color from the cold.

"One of my friends has been ignoring me," I began. "and I don't know why. He and I sort of had a conflict, but nothing really serious. After that, he ignored me all week and was talking to Roxxi. I don't blame him. I mean, I'm a freak who has split personalities-"

I snapped my mouth shut when Adam looked at me with fire in his eyes.

"I know you did not call yourself a _freak_." Adam spat.

"Uh…w-well…" I stuttered, feeling uncomfortable.

"I can't even believe you said that. All right, come with me." Adam said, standing up and grabbing my wrist.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, slightly scared.

"To take an honest look at yourself." he replied.

At the usual table where my friend sit, Mason, Andrew, and Roxxi saw me leave.

"Where is he taking her?" Mason asked, a bit suspicious.

"I don't really know. They were talking earlier." Andrew said.

"He better not try anything with her, or he's dead." Roxxi growled.

"Chill, Roxxi bunny. She's smart. She knows when stuff gets flaky." Andrew pointed out.

"Stop calling me that." Roxxi said flatly.

Adam took me to the dance room, the home of the mirrored walls. There were so many mirrors that no matter where you look, you'll see your reflection.

"Now, take a closer look at yourself." Adam said, bringing me up close to one. "What do you see?"

I took a good look at myself. My eyes cleared up some, and aren't as red. My hair was in its usual ponytail, and my face held nothing but sadness.

"I see a girl who is never cheerful. I see a girl who sees nothing but darkness." I replied.

I heard a muffled snort, then a full blown laugh. I turned around to see Adam actually laughing at me!

"What the hell are you laughing at? Who do you think you are!" I cried.

That was the first time I stood up for myself in my DE. Smirking, Adam stood next to me in the mirror.

"I'll tell you what I see; I see a fierce, aggressive girl no matter what episode she's in. I see a girl who is crazy about the arts. And…"

Adam paused to take off my elastic ponytail holder and let my hair tumble down my shoulders.

"…I see a beautiful, and somewhat reckless, young lady who will always have someone there for her."

With that, Adam left the room to leave me to my thoughts.

I came out of the dance room fifteen minutes later. The guys were once again playing Ultimate Frisbee, so I knew I'd find my friends there. As I walked outside, I was slightly dazed. What Adams said really affected my line of thinking in my DE.

I found Roxxi and the triplets sitting on the concrete, cheering for Andrew, Jacob, Mason, and Dylan. I sat next to Sienna.

"Where were you!" all four girls asked.

"Heh? Oh, I was in the dance room." I replied casually.

"Let me rephrase that; what the heck were you and Adam doing?" Siesta asked.

"Talking about me, and who I am to him. I called myself a freak and he got really angry with me." I told her.

"You haven't heard about what happened to his older sister last year?" Sienna asked.

"No…" I replied.

"Well, you were just a freshman," Sierra said "and not really focusing on news. Adam's sister Denise committed suicide."

I gasped in shock.

"And do you know why?" Siesta asked.

"Why?" I replied.

"Denise was bipolar too. A bunch of college kids started bashing her and calling her a

Freak, stupid, abnormal, and she believed all of it. She was in her depressive episode like you are now. Even though she took her medicine, she couldn't control her emotions. She ran to her room, got some rope, and hanged herself.

"Adam was a train wreck last year. He just couldn't believe it. So don't act surprised if he gets pissed off at you calling yourself names. His sister died of others making fun of her. He doesn't want you to end up like her."

I was completely moved. I thought I had it rough. Poor Adam. I noticed that he was on the other team for Ultimate Frisbee. He caught my gaze and smiled.

_Adam…_ I thought. _I promise not to do anything stupid. I'll do it for you… and your sister._

**Wow. Wasn't that a sweet/tragic chapter? Part three of this will be here soon…hopefully. Thanks for reading!**


	6. A Day as Prim as a Depressive part 3

**A Day as Prim as a Depressive part 3**

At 6pm, it was time to get dressed in our uniforms. This time, I dragged the triplets and Roxxi to the bathroom, not wanting the guys to see me. I had cheered up some ever since Adam talked to me. I'm still in shock that he called me _beautiful_.

No one except my mom and relatives have called me beautiful. I was chattering today, a first for me in my DE. The triplets and Roxxi were surprised at how much I was willing to talk.

When we went to our arcs, Branson was standing on the side, observing. When Adam came out, he was dressed in a drum major uniform for the first time. He looked slightly embarrassed, but strode out, confident in himself. I wish I could do that on a daily basis.

Adam called us to attention and began warm-ups. Branson smiled on, proud that his friend is doing a great job. I glanced at my brother, saddened.

He'll be going to college after winter break. He'll be flying to Indiana University to major in music education. That's a long flight from here.

I wasn't paying attention and realized I was playing, even though everyone stopped. They all stared at me. My face turned cherry red. Adam decided to save me.

"Wylde didn't fall for it." he announced.

"Huh?" most of the band asked.

"When we're performing on the field, you don't stop, no matter what happens. If someone steps out of line, you keep going. If I yell stop, you keep going. The only time you stop is if there's a cat fight going on. Then you stop, take out your phones, and run over there."

The band laughed at that. Even Mr. Riley laughed.

"Let's all give Wylde a round of applause." Adam suggested.

Everyone faced me and clapped, cheering and whooping. I blushed harder and looked at Adam. He winked and mouthed "pay attention next time".

We then lined up in our two-sees and marched to the field for our last game. I tried not to take it for granted, but it was hard to. I feel this day will never end.

"I didn't know you and Adam were going out." Roxxi said.

I jumped and saw her next to me. She switched places with Maddy.

"No way! What made you think that?" I asked, wondering where she got the idea.

"Hmmm, I don't know. You and Adam were alone for a long time, you came out of there dazed, and now he saves your butt from total humiliation." Roxxi pointed out.

"I was upset and he cheered me up, no big deal." I replied.

"Oh." Roxxi said, a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. You'll see." Roxxi replied, smirking.

I was suspicious, but didn't say anything else. After pre game, the band went to our usual spots in the bleachers. Then, all of a sudden, the whole band faced me and sang one of my favorite songs; Numb by Linkin Park.

I was shocked and was not expecting it. I guess I contradicted my own rule. I looked at Andrew and realized he set this up. That was probably why he and Roxxi were hanging out so much. I'm truly sorry for getting jealous.

I put a smile on my face, the first one ever in my DE.

"Thank you." I told Andrew once the song ended.

"Hey, it's all for you." Andrew replied, giving me a dazzling smile.

I never thought I could blush so hard in my life. Adam saw this and smirked. _So Wylde has a crush on Andrew, huh? How predictable. Everyone likes him._ Adam thought.

Adam couldn't understand why he was disappointed in that fact, but shrugged it off and went back to his drum major duties.

It was soon halftime, our last halftime show of the season. It was 14-7, the Cherry Blossom Hummingbirds in the lead. The crowd on the home side was kind of bummed, but it was up to us to get them going again in the third and fourth quarter.

We marched out on the field, ready to give our football fans everything we got. Our first song performed was Don't Stop Believing. It was kind of an attention-getter. I mean, we didn't do anything exciting in that song.

Then we did We Are the Champions. All of the Queen fans (which was pretty much everybody) sang along, some waving lighters in the air like in a concert. Luckily, the police let it slide.

The third song was We Will Rock You. For almost the entire song, only the drumline played. The rest of the band matched the rhythm using our hands and feet.

_Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. _

We then began to sing the lyrics to the song. The crowds cheered and started stomping their feet and clapping to the beat, singing along with us. Boy, I wasn't kidding when I said we have a population of Queen fans.

For our grand finale, we played Livin' On A Prayer. There were even more Bon Jovi fans than Queen. This time, everyone in the stands stood up and sang along with us. When it got to the key change, everyone in the band stopped playing and sang the final lines. I must say, this was one of Solstice High's greatest shows ever performed.

We got the crowd going now, anticipating the third and fourth quarter. By the end of the fourth quarter, we were tied with the Hummingbirds, 49-49. It was time for overtime! I was unusually excited for this, and I cheered and danced with everyone else. This was the most I've participated in my DE.

Sadly, the Hummingbirds won by kicking a field goal, so they are the state champions again, with us in second place. Even though Solstice High was bummed out, I was still happy that we made it this far three years in a row. There's always next year.

There was another important thing I was happy about. Who knew that a lecture from Adam can change me so suddenly? Also…Andrew planned a surprise…for _me_. Who else would get the entire marching band to sing my favorite song? How did he know it was my favorite song?

Could Andrew be returning me feelings gradually? The next event for marching band will be performing downtown on Christmas. I will most likely be in my ME by then. Maybe it'll be easier to express myself then. I hope that my Christmas present will be some_one_ instead of something…

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a mini writer's block, and I had a lot of homework/project to do. The next chapter will be in collaboration with my first marching band story, Marching Mistletoe. I still suggest that you read that first or else you might end up confused in the next chapter. Thank you drumming-ninja 96 and Kianira for reviewing! It's highly appreciated. I still encourage more reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Christmas Without a Present

**Hey, you guys! Even though Christmas was a long time ago, I feel jolly! XD Unfortunately, this chapter is the exact opposite of jolly. You'll see. Anyways, there are a lot of familiar scenes related to Marching Mistletoe. I hope you…well, not "enjoy", but feel a connection to this chapter. **

**Prim: *in her ME* THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Me: …you won't be saying that later.**

**Christmas without a Present**

The day finally arrived! Christmas! Four weeks have past, and I'm currently in my ME. I unfortunately have to wait until later to open my gifts, but I'm in no hurry! I'm on the bus in the back with Roxxi, Andrew, Maddy, Colleen, Monique, and Lauren, on our way to downtown Sol City to perform. We were in our uniforms, ready to go. Roxxi was unusually quiet, and it was starting to bother me.

Suddenly, the bus hit a chuckhole. It made everyone in the bus jump. I laughed, seeing how the people who were sleeping were shouting "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

An audible growl came from Roxxi. She was obviously annoyed. I wonder if it's her time of month.

Without warning, Andrew got up from his seat next to me and sat with Roxxi. He then started flirting with her again. I hmphed and looked out the window, annoyed myself. Then, a striking thought came to me.

_I forgot to take my medicine!_

I sighed. There was nothing I can do about it now. I'm thankful that I'm in my ME, and I won't be thinking any suicidal thoughts.

Just then, Andrew moved back next to me, a sad look in his eyes.

"What's up?" I asked, concerned.

"Remember when you said I should act like myself around people I like?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Is that still a right thing to do?"

Not seeing what he was getting at, I replied with,

"Well, yeah. Like I said, if it's something wrong, then change for the better."

"'If it's wrong', huh? Ok, I got it." Andrew replied, a much happier look in his eye.

Obviously, he doesn't think his flirting constantly is wrong.

When we arrived, everyone started chattering excitedly.

"We're here everyone! Bring your instruments and lyres! Drums, come with me to unload your stuff." Mr. Riley called cheerily.

"Let's get our jolly on!" I cried.

Everyone cheered in agreement and started getting out their instruments. I was the first one ready. I was too excited to take my time. I ran off the bus and waited for the rest of my section. Adam was out there, so he walked towards me.

"Morning, Wylde. I see you're up and ready to go." Adam teased.

"Yup, always am." I replied, smiling with pride.

Adam almost looked at, me in disbelief. Even though he knows I'm bipolar, he just can't believe how the same person can be so different. Honestly, I can't believe myself either, but I just have to roll with it.

Then, I saw Andrew and Roxxi off the bus, arguing about something. I heard Andrew say

"I didn't know you felt that way about me."

My heart started to race. Did that mean…?

No, it couldn't Roxxi and Andrew looked really pissed off at each other. What did Roxxi say to him that could make him go off? Did she say something insulting?

Andrew then stormed away. He passed me, and I could feel the coldness coming from him, and I know for a fact that it wasn't from the weather.

"Andrew, wait up!" I cried, following him.

Adam just stared after me, feeling a little…jealous?

When we got in line for our downtown show, I noticed that Roxxi and Andrew were far apart from each other.

"Are you ok, Andrew? I know that you wouldn't talk to me five minutes ago, but whatever it is, I know it'll be ok." I whispered to Andrew.

Andrew looked at me, astonished by my words, He smiled at me and said

"When I hear it from you, for some reason, I can believe it with no second thoughts."

I blushed and faced forward, embarrassed by his compliment. That was really a sweet thing to say. Adam called us to attention, breaking my train of thought. Our first song was The Carol of the Bells. It was a fun song to do. There were so many harmonies and chords. It was beautiful.

Our next piece was Jingle Bell Rock. Some of the audience we had sang along, giving the band an ego booster. Our last song was We Wish You a Merry Christmas. At the end, one of the snares flung figgy pudding into the audience. Where did Chris get figgy pudding? The world may never know.

For the big finale, the band marched into Frosty the Snowman. I was proud to make one of his eyes made out of coal. The crowd we had cheered, impressed. I wanted to bow, but I knew Mr. Riley would kill me if I did.

After the crowd dispersed, Mr. Riley rounded us up.

"You guys did an excellent job! Once you've put your instruments away, you have two hours to enjoy the festival. Have fun! Band, dismissed."

"Goooooo Lynxes!" the entire band cried.

I walked back to the bus calmly for a change. To my surprise, by the time I got on the bus, Andrew was already packed up and gone, and Roxxi was about to get off the bus.

_What's up with the universe today!_ I thought in my head.

I put my instrument away and walked off the bus, wondering where I should go first. I noticed a huge crowd had formed around a streetlight. I looked up and saw a mistletoe.

_Oh, cool! I wonder who got caught under it._ I thought excitedly.

I pushed my way through the crowd and took a look. When I did, my blood turned cold and my face went pale. Who was under mistletoe? Andrew and Roxxi. When I saw their lips meet, I couldn't take it. I ran away, not caring that I knocked somebody over. That person happened to be Adam.

_Where is she going in such a hurry?_ He wondered.

I felt myself losing control of my thoughts. Just that fast, I felt myself go into my DE, and this was only the first week of my ME. I found a lone corner similar to the one at school in the snack room. I curled up in a ball and cried my eyes out for the whole two hours.

When it was time to go, I was emotionally unstable. I was no longer thinking for myself. I sat by myself the entire ride back home. Andrew and Roxxi sat next to each other, of course, and if I had a hard, blunt prop, I would kill the both of them. I wasn't going to use my clarinet, of course. I love my instrument.

When we got back to school, Branson texted me, saying he was stuck in traffic and will be late picking me up. I didn't care. In fact, I didn't care about anything right now.

After I changed back into my regular clothes, I sat on the floor until everyone left. Well, until I _thought_ everyone left.

I went to the mirror walled dance room. I looked in a mirror. All I saw was my tear-stained face, red eyes, recently messed up hair, and a dark, chilling look on my face. Not wanting to look at myself any longer, I grabbed a bat that was used as a prop for the dance classes. I aimed the blunt bat at the mirror I looked at. I swung the bat and shattered the mirror, glass flying everywhere.

I wailed in misery as I continued my ambitions on every mirror. Adam was walking down that hallway when we heard my wails and the sound of shattering glass. He ran in the dance mirrors and saw me destroying the mirrors.

"What the hell! Prim, stop!" Adam cried, running over to me. He got behind me and tried to pry the bat from my hands. I, still emotionally unstable , struggled against him, screaming,

"LET ME GO!"

I swung the bat at Adam, hitting him the stomach. The air was knocked out of him as he stumbled backwards. He winced in pain, but didn't give up. Finally, he managed to pry my fingers open and take the bat. He threw it far from us.

I tried to run after the bat, but Adam grabbed me by the sides and pulled me back. I continued screaming, but he did something that made me stop, Instead of striking me like he should have, Adam hugged me tightly, not letting me go.

I automatically calmed down. My screams turned into sobs as I cried into his chest. We sank to the floor in exhaustion.

"I don't know what the hell happened, or why you did this, but all I know is that you need comfort. Whenever you want, come to me if you need to calm yourself. You don't have to tell me anything. Just come." Adam whispered to me.

Adam's words made me cry harder, not seeing how he could offer that to me when I almost injured him badly. Adam's heart broke at my cries, and he hugged me harder.

"Cry all you want, Prim. I'm here." Adam said softly.

I was slightly astonished. That was the first time he ever called me by my first name.

_Thank you, Adam, for being here for me when I thought I had no one to turn to. You really do care about me, but…_

"Adam?" I said.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"You don't always have to be so strong for me. I want to be here for you too. You never had any comfort about your sister have you?" I asked.

I felt Adam's muscles tighten.

"No…" he answered with difficulty.

"Then this is your time to cry as well, for your sister. I'm here for you too." I whispered.

No later than I had said that, I felt tear drops fall on my head.

"She…she didn't deserve to die," Adam sobbed. "Denise was so kind and supportive. She came to all of my concerts and marching band shows. She helped me homework. She was always there for me, but I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. Every day, I have regrets. I had her, but she had no one. All because of her bipolarity. This is why…it breaks my heart to see you like this, because this was how Denise was in college."

More tears flowed from Adam's eyes . I squeezed Adam in a hug, more tears flowing from me as well. I never thought I would see the day when someone would count on me for anything. For some reason, I felt that Adam would be the only one I would count on…and me the only he could count on.

***sniffs* Such a sad chapter. I almost cried while re-reading this. Will things get better for Prim from here? Or will things get worse? Until next time!**


	8. Emotional Rollercoaster

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I went to Junior Spectacular for my high school and I've had horrid Algebra and English homework. Also, I have a sore throat ****. So, here's the anticipated Chapter 8! This is based on events in my story The Metronome in my Heart Won't Go On Forever. Enjoy!**

**Coping with Sadness**

I have been holed up in my room for 5 days now. I refused to come out, even when my mom Terri and Branson brought me food and my medicine. They yelled at me not to commit suicide or do anything stupid. I had rolled my eyes at them. Oh, please. Like I'd die for Andrew.

I have been getting texts from Sierra, Siesta, Sienna, Jacob, Mason, and even Roxxi and Andrew. How dare those two try to contact me. I oughta stuff their shitty excuses down their throats and back.

I then heard Branson suggesting to my mom that they smoke me out. I giggled softly at Terri's scolding. The only person I haven't heard from was Adam. I was disappointed, for what reason I'm not sure of.

I walked over to my laptop and went on _Yahoo! _to check my E-mail. I had about 100 messages from the triplets, Jacob, Mason, Roxxi, and Andrew. Upset, I started to delete them without reading them.

I then came to the 100th message to find out it was from Adam.

_How did he get my E-mail address? _I wondered to myself.

Then I remembered that at the beginning of marching band, Adam collected our home numbers, E-mail addresses, etc. for band purposes. I clicked on the message and read it to myself.

**cc: **

**re: New Year's Party**

**Hey! It's your drum major Adam Nichols! I am hosting a New Year's Eve party for all Solstice High marching Lynxes on December 31****st ****starting at 5:30. Bring your swimsuits and your game face, because we're going to have a blast (literally)! Here is my address;**

**2334**

**Seedling Rd.**

**Zip: 7663**

**Hope to see you there!**

**Adam**

There was more to Adam's E-mail, but I stopped reading it. This was just a notification sent out to all the marching band members. I scrolled down the page to see all of the E-mail addresses he sent this to. I found only one; . Mine.

I quickly scrolled back up to the E-mail and read the rest of it,

**Wylde, I know you've trapped yourself in your room. You have no idea how much Branson and I talk. Anyways, I really hope you forgive Andrew and Roxxi for betraying your trust (gossip travels fast). I'll be awfully disappointed if you don't show up. You'll be alright, as long as you don't break anymore mirrors (I had a hard time explaining that one to the dance teacher). I know you'll be the Wylde that I know soon. So, cheer up and come to the party. You are a Solstice High Lynx, so therefore you're part of the pack. We are very protective of our pack, and you're not an exception to that. See ya! **

I grinned as I closed the E-mail. Adam really cares a lot. I reluctantly opened my bedroom door and was pounced on by Branson.

"Why the hell did you stay in there for 5 days straight? I oughta kill you!" he cried.

"What good would that do?" I smirked, feeling myself going back into my ME.

"That's the Prim I love! Mom made ramen noodles and was going to lure you out, but I guess Adam did it for us." Branson added.

My face went beet red.

"H-how did you know!" I cried.

Branson just smiled and went downstairs. I followed him and was greeted by ramen, my medicine, and my freaked out mother. Yup, things were going back to normal for me. Thanks, Adam.

_**The Next Day…**_

It was New Year's Eve! I packed up my swimsuit in my sports bag and was wearing my game face.

"…why are you looking like that?" Branson was asking me while he was driving us to Adam's house.

"Shut up. I have my game face on." I snapped.

Oh yeah, I was back 100%.

When we arrived at Adam's place at 5:30, there were a few people there. They were mostly Branson's friends. I spotted Mason and Maddy, so I knew I didn't have to embarrass Branson by joining in his friends' conversations, which I find fun.

Branson and I went into Adam's house and were amazed by it. There was an insulated pool in the middle of the two story house, and there was a game room, a big screen TV, a really cool looking kitchen, and all this stuff that I didn't have.

"Wow." was all I could say.

Adam saw us come in and came to greet us.

"Hey, Branson. Glad you came, Wylde." Adam setting, hand pounding Branson and giving me a quick hug.

I blushed slightly by that, even though we hugged before.

"Hey, don't be putting the moves on my sister. If you do, I'll have to kill you." Branson said in a mock-tough voice.

"Well, it's too late! I got laid yesterday!" Adam replied, smirking.

"The hell!" I cried.

Branson and Adam began to fake-fight like we do in eighth grade. I guess seniors in high school can be like eighth graders. That makes me feel so much better. That means I can still be an immature freshman when I'm a senior.

Just then, Andrew and Roxxi arrived. Together. I felt myself growing tense.

"Calm yourself." Adam whispered in my ear.

I did just that and walked away from them. I noticed Maddy in the pool, so I asked Adam where the restrooms are.

"Upstairs. When you reach the top, take a left and you'll see it." Adam instructed.

"Thanks." I replied happily.

I took my sports bag with me upstairs and changed into my black and white tankini. I came trotting downstairs to join Maddy. In the time that was passed upstairs, the triplets arrived and already joined Maddy. As I came downstairs, I felt eyes on me, but I couldn't look to see who it was, which was surprising. I'm in my ME.

It turned out to be Adam. I waved to him before doing a cannonball in the pool.

"Jesus Christ!" Sienna cried, shielding her face from the small wave I created.

I grinned and just shrugged.

Adam looked on, smiling in thought.

"Branson, your sister is really…" he trailed off.

"What?" Branson asked.

"Nevermind." he said.

"Oooh I think you like her." Branson smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Adam said in denial.

"Dude, it's obvious. I saw how you were checking her out earlier." Branson sneered.

Adam's face went red.

"I was not! I happened to see her come downstairs, that's all." Adam replied.

I was having a great time for once. All the girls were talking and some were gossiping, but I was just randomly splashing people and cracking jokes. Even Roxxi made an appearance with a cannonball. I casually talked to her, trying not to bring up her and Andrew. Roxxi seemed really happy that I wasn't mad at her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Andrew going upstairs with the Wicked Witch of Solstice High; Cena. I wonder what he's up to…

After a little bit, Roxxi got out of the pool and went to find Andrew. I saw her talking to Mason. He then pointed upstairs. Roxxi quickly went up there. Why did I have this feeling that hell was about to break loose?

A few minutes later, I heard wails and cries. Roxxi ran downstairs- still in her bikini- and flew out the door. Everyone gasped in shock at this event.

A few seconds later, Andrew ran downstairs and grabbed his coat, probably for Roxxi, and ran out the door after her. At that moment, I knew who caused this.

I got out of the pool and walked over to Adam.

"Adam?" I called.

"Y-yes?" he stammered, trying not to look anywhere below my face.

"You have water guns, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Adam asked.

I whispered the plan in his ear, and he grinned.

"Nice," he said. "Spread the word and I'll set up."

"Right!" I replied, starting my mission.

Cena came downstairs, laughing to herself.

_If I can't have Andrew, no one will._ she thought.

Just as she came near the pool area, all the members of Solstice High marching band aimed a water gun at her. Cena sweatdropped at the sight.

"What are you guys do-?"

"FIRE!" I cried.

Everyone sprayed their guns at Cena, showing no mercy.

"Ahhhh! Cut it out!" she cried, backing away.

"Hold your fire!" I shouted.

When everyone stopped, I glared at Cena.

"Listen, witch. I know you tried to break Andrew and Roxxi up. I know I was against it before, but I wouldn't do something that cruel. Now, unless you want us to make you feel that you're in the middle of the ocean, I suggest you apologize to them as soon as they get back. If they don't come back, then as soon as school starts. Got it?"

Cena growled at me, but agreed. She stomped back upstairs in defeat. The band cheered in excitement at our accomplishment. Adam found me and hugged me.

"That was awesome! Even _I_ wouldn't have had the guts to do that." he said happily.

I blushed at close our faces are. I suddenly felt something I haven't felt before. It was kind of the same feeling I had around Andrew, but this was different. It was much more genuine and sincere than my feelings I had for Andrew.

Adam leaned his face closer to mine. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. Then, my stupid reflexes got in the way.

"Whoa!" I cried, pushing Andrew with more force than I intended to.

I accidently pushed Adam into his pool, causing a loud splash.

"Sorry!" I cried, running away red-faced.

I started the new year with resolved problems, resolved friendships, and unresolved emotions.

**There will be more to come! Thanks for reading so far! **


	9. Breaking the Rules of Love

**Breaking the Rules of Love**

When school started again, I was afraid to go into the band room like I usually do. Adam recently started visiting my usual group, and I don't know how to act around him now. Branson is now off to college, and I miss him already. Since I'm in my DE, this makes things worse.

I peeked through the windows in the band room door to see if Adam was in there. As I scanned the room, someone bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized, turning around to see who the victim was.

Well, speak of the devil. It was Adam.

"Hey, Wylde. Sorry about bumping into you." he said.

There was something in his eyes that I haven't seen before. It was…sadness? Did I break his heart by running away and embarrassing him? I couldn't stand to look at his hurting eyes any longer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, running by him.

"Wylde, wait!" Adam called to me.

I ignored him, not wanting to make things even worse than it already is.

Adam sighed, leaning against the wall.

"That's what I get for letting my guard down to a girl who's so…amazing." Adam muttered, walking into the band room.

"Yo, Adam! Where's Prim?" Mason called.

Adam shook his head as he sat in my group.

"She ran away from the band room. I think I made a terrible mistake." Adam sighed.

"What'd you do?" Jason asked.

"I almost…" Adam trailed off.

"What?" Sierra asked, anxious to know.

"I almost…k…"

"K?" Roxxi repeated.

"I almost kissed Wylde, and she ran away from me and pushed me into my pool. Now she's avoiding me." Adam blurted out.

"Oh, _that's _why you fell into the pool. I thought you were having a spasm or something." Andrew said.

Siesta had to ask an important question to determine something.

"Adam, do you like Prim, or do you _love_ her?" she asked.

Adam blushed. "Well…I-I…"

"Answer me straight-up, Adam. Do you love her?" Siesta asked again.

Adam gave that question some major thought, and then had a determined answer.

"Yes, I _do_ love Wylde." he said firmly.

"Whoo, whoo!" Jacob whooped.

"Now, here's another question," Siesta continued. "Are you willing to break the band geek code of conduct that you're supposed to be an example on, Mr. Drum Major, and love a sophomore you're in charge over? Remember what happened last year?"

Adam hesitated for a split second, and then snapped out of it.

"Wylde is different, Siesta. She's an amazing person, and she still has the same kind, loving heart we know, no matter what episode she's in. I love her for her, not because of her bipolarity, her body-"

"What?" Sienna interrupted, giving Adam a confused look.

"Nothing." Adam replied, embarrassed.

Siesta closed her eyes and grinned.

"I think I heard my fair share in this problem. Adam, first thing. Stop calling her Wylde."

"Huh?" Adam said.

"You need to start being more sensitive and observant. If you call her by her last name 24\7, that sets a friend mood. Her name is Primrose Isabel Wylde. Call her Prim, at least, because Primrose can be a mouthful sometimes. And, give her time to think about her feelings. Obviously, she was scared by your intimacy."

Adam blushed at her last word.

"Intimacy?" he repeated. "You make it seem like I was having sex with her!"

"Don't forget, she's still a fifteen year old girl. And you're like, eighteen?"

Adam sighed for the 100th time that morning.  
"Her birthday is in February, I believe. On the 12th."

A wicked grin came over Jacob's face.  
"Dude, you're scaring me. What?" Adam asked.

"I'm part of the Junior Council, and we planned a Valentine's Day dance on the 12th, since V-day is on a Monday. You should ask her to come with you when that day approaches. That'll give Prim time to calm down and for you two to regain the special bond you had."

"That's a good idea. Do you think she would go? I mean, she doesn't seem like the type of person who would go to stuff like that." Adam pointed out.

"She's in her depressive episode at the moment, so maybe I can blackmail her!" Mason grinned evilly.

"That won't help at all!" Adam told him.

"Simply ask her. I mean, the worse that can happen is her saying no." Roxxi pointed out.

"Before we even come close to that, we need to know how she feels at the moment." Sierra said.

Everyone stared at Andrew.

"What?" he asked.

"You spend the most time with her. You both have drama after school, so casually talk to her and find out how she's feeling." Roxxi explained.

"I don't spend the most time with her! And besides, she hates me, remember?" Andrew pointed out.

"Well, what a better way to get that friendship back by asking her how she feels, instead of being selfish." Mason said.

Andrew sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it for Prim."

"That's the spirit!" Siesta grinned.

The bell for class to start rang.

"Time for us to split. Remember Adam, don't scare her. Prim will always pull through. Just take things slow. And Andrew, you and Prim were such great friends. Don't let you and Roxxi's relationship ruin a great friendship." Sienna said.

"Right." Adam and Andrew said in unison.

After school, it was time for the first drama rehearsal of 2011. Leslie was more bratty than usual.

"Prim!" she cried, "Fetch me my CD player from the dressing room."

"I'm on it." I replied, hurrying to the dressing room.

As soon as I got back, Leslie gave me another order.  
"Trevor is locked out of the auditorium. Unlock the door."

"Right." I replied.

Then once again, Leslie snapped at me.

"I want water!"

"Coming right up." I said through clenched teeth.

I stormed to the snack room, not knowing how much longer I can remain tolerant. Ironically, Andrew happened to be in the snack room too. My tolerance just dropped a bit.

"Hey." Andrew greeted.

"Sup." I replied, not really sure how to talk to him anymore.

"Prim…" he began.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Andrew said. "I've been selfish, so selfish that I didn't even consider how you would feel about Roxxi and me. I don't want to stop being friends with you, Prim. You're the greatest friend a guy could have. I need your friendship, and I hope you need mine."

I was touched by Andrew's words. I never thought it was possible for guys to say that they need your friendship.

"I need your friendship too, Andrew." I confessed.

Andrew grinned.

"Now…let's talk about another guy's friendship with you. If we need each other, then we can talk about anything, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"How are you feeling about Adam?" Andrew asked.

My face immediately turned into a cherry as I remembered that confusing memory.

"I…I don't know. I really like Adam, I really do, but…something is holding me back." I said honestly.

"What's holding you back?" Andrew asked, curious.

"You." I answered softly.

"PRIM! WHERE IS MY WATER!" Leslie shouted from the stage.

"I have to go. Thanks for listening to my feelings, Andrew." I said before leaving the snack room.

Andrew just stood there in shock.

_She still has some feelings…for _me_?_ Andrew thought.

_Her feelings she still has for me is keeping her from Adam? Damn, that's not good. She has to get over me. Maybe…_

An idea popped into Andrew's head.

"I have to call Adam." Andrew said before rushing out of the snack room.

**Wow, Prim is in a love triangle. Don't you hate when that happens? Anyways, I probably won't be watching the Super Bowl on Sunday, so I might be able to post the next chapter. Until then!**


	10. Always

**Always**

I had a hard time looking at Andrew after what I told him. Who could after telling someone you still have some feelings for them? Leslie kind of stopped bothering me after seeing my face when I came back with her water. I had lost all tolerance, and I had a scary look on my face.

My phone suddenly buzzed. I opened up my text messages and saw that it was from "Anonymous". Curious, I opened the text and read it.

_Meet me backstage after the rehearsal is done. I want to talk to you. Please._

I didn't recognize the number it was sent from, so I knew it wasn't Andrew or something. I was slightly bothered by someone I don't know getting my number, but I decided to go backstage anyway. Besides, I'm a dangerous opponent if the person threatens me.

After rehearsal, I made sure that everyone was gone before going backstage. I was a bit cautious when going back there. I saw the person, but it wasn't a stranger. It was Adam.

"Adam?" I called, walking over to him.

Adam turned around, happy that I came.

"Thanks for coming, Prim. I thought you weren't coming since I didn't sat the text was from me."

I slightly gasped. He called me Prim for the second time in my life. What's going on?

"Are you ok?" Adam asked, concerned.

"You…called me Prim instead of Wylde." I told him.

Adam blushed.

"Well, yeah, I mean…I like your name."

"Uh, thanks." I replied, blushing as well.

"We need to talk." Adam said as he walked over to me.

"What about?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for scaring you at my party. I didn't mean to get…ahem…intimate with you. I was unconcerned about your feelings for Andrew, and I'm truly sorry."

"A-Andrew?" I repeated. "Well…but he-"

"I understand that you still have feelings for him, and that's not wrong. I just made things more complicated. But I can't deny this; I love you, Prim."

I gasped in shock. Adam…_loves_ me? No way.

"Andrew set you up to tell me that, didn't he?" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

Adam's eyes widened.

"No, Prim! These are _my_ feelings that I have for _you_. To be honest, Andrew called me, asking me that I talk to you about your feelings for him. I'm not doing that for him. I'm straight out telling you my feelings, and wondering how you feel about all of this." Ada, said firmly.

"How I feel, huh?" I said. "The truth is, I don't know how I feel. I'm just confused right now. With you telling me you love me, it changes everything. Our friendship, the band, and the band geek code of conduct."

"Screw the conduct," Adam told me. "That doesn't stop my feelings for you, and that shouldn't stop our friendship or the band. And that shouldn't stop you either."

Adam has yet another good point. Why should I shy away from what I feel just because of an incident last year? That makes me regret telling Sierra to be careful about falling in love with Branson. She never got to tell him how she feels, and now he's gone to college. It's my entire fault.

"Prim?" Adam called to me.

"You're right," I began. "I was stupid to follow that code of conduct for so long. It's not up to the band to say who we love or don't love. Now I'm really confused on my feelings."

Adam sighed and looked away.

"Don't let me stand in the way of your true feelings, Prim. Just know this; no matter what happens in the end, I will still love you. Always."

Those words made a breakthrough in my heart. Even if I continued to have feelings for Andrew, Adam, a popular senior band member, will continue to love _me_, a bipolar sophomore who doesn't know how she feels. That's true love. Suddenly, I know how I feel.

"Adam…" I said.

"Yeah?" he replied softly.

"I know how I feel now. I have the most feelings for _you_, Adam. You're the only guy I've known, besides Branson, that actually sees me as a girl, and will love me no matter what. Andrew never gave me that feeling of being a girl. He treated me like a tomboy, which I am, but I'm still a girl. He treats Roxxi like that, who is girly. Even though I'm not the perfect dream girl, you still love me, and that means a lot to me, Adam." I confessed.

Adam smiled and bent down to look me straight in the eye.

"You _are_ the perfect dream girl. For _me_. You're so spirited and amazing, that I can be myself around you. And you are beautiful. Quit doubting yourself so much. It's heartbreaking to see you upset and holed in your room. I truly love you, Primrose Isabel Wylde, and I hope you'll see that in me forever."

I couldn't take it. This was so much for me to take in. I sank to the floor and tears started free flowing down my face. Adam sat next to me and wrapped me in a huge hug. He began to sing a beautiful Bon Jovi song as he rocked me back and forth.

_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter, but without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be_

_Well I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby that's just me_

_And I, will love you_

_Baby, always_

_And I'll be there ,forever and a day_

_Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst, and the words don't rhyme _

_I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you, always_

_Now the pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

_One that made you have to say goodbye_

_What'd I give to run my fingers through your hair_

_To touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers, try to understand_

_That I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_

_When you hear the words you've been needing to hear_

_I wish I was him, cause those words are mine_

_To say to you till the end of time_

_And I, will love you_

_Baby, always_

_And I'll be there ,forever and a day_

_Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst, and the words don't rhyme _

_I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you, always_

_If you told me to cry for you, I could_

_If you told me to die for you, I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you_

_Well there ain't no luck_

_In these loaded dice_

_But baby, if you give me just one more try_

_We can pack up our own dreams and our own lives_

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

_And I, will love you_

_Baby, always_

_And I'll be there ,forever and a day_

_Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst, and the words don't rhyme _

_I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you, always_

_Always_

I looked up at Adam, feeling my DE dissolving away.

"Adam…" I called

"Yes?" he replied, love in his voice.

"Kiss me." I told him softly.

Adam was a bit surprised by my request.

"You won't push me away this time?" he teased, his face getting closer to mine.

"Of course not. I love you too, Adam, and I hope you'll see that in me as well."

Adam leaned down the rest of the way and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, not wanting him to let go. He put his right hand on my cheek as he continued to kiss me. I could still hear the chorus to the song he sang still ringing in my ear.

_And I, will love you_

_Baby, always_

_And I'll be there ,forever and a day_

_Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst, and the words don't rhyme _

_I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you, always_

"Always?" I whispered.

"Always." Adam replied, kissing me again.

**Awww! What a romantic chapter! And what a coincidence, Valentine's Day is coming up fast! Now that Adam and Prim are official, what will the band have to say about it? And will Prim go to the Valentine's Day dance with Adam? Until next time!**


	11. Prim vs The Band Geeks

**Prim vs. The Band Geeks**

The very next morning, Adam found me right when I got off the bus (ever since Branson went off to college, I had to ride the bus).

"Good morning!" Adam said cheerily.

"Whoa! Uh, good morning." I replied, surprised by his cheeriness at 7am.

"Shall we go?" Adam asked, sticking out his hand.

I blushed, not knowing what to do. Yes, I'm a complete nerd. I have no idea what to do in a relationship. I shakily took his hand and he laughed.

"Relax. I'm not going to rape you or anything." he teased.

"I know, but I'm sorta new to this, so…"

"Just be yourself. No need to act differently." Adam replied, thinking my response was cute.

"That's kind of the problem; I act in _two_ different ways, remember?" I asked.

"It's really not, Prim. You're always the same person. You're still Prim Wylde. You just have two personalities that are shown at various times." Adam replied.

"Whatever you say." I sighed.

Adam and I walked in school together, still holding hands. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. _Companionship_. We headed to the band room with our instruments. Right when we entered the band room, all conversation ceased. All eyes were on us. I noticed seniors and a few juniors giving us some ugly looks. We dropped our hands.

"Uh…Adam? Why do I feel as if all three bands are preparing to kill us?" I whispered.

"Ignore them. They obviously found out about us yesterday. Just pretend they aren't there." Adam whispered back.

As we walked up the stairs towards the storage room, all 100 sets of eyes were on us. I grasped Adam's hand back in total fear. Where were Andrew, Roxxi, Mason, Jacob, and the triplets? My _friends_?

"Hey, looks like you got the hang of it!" Adam laughed seeing my grip on his hand.

"Shut up." I replied, pushing him playfully.

How could Adam remain so happy as if nothing is happening? We're pretty much starting a war with the bands of Solstice High, and he isn't concerned.

We stopped at Adam's fairly huge locker first. He set his French horn case in first, then took out his principal instrument, his trumpet, from his backpack and sat it next to his French horn. We then went to my locker. I put my small clarinet case in there and closed the locker.

I was afraid to go back out there. If I were in my ME, I'd go out there, ready to fight.

"Don't be timid, Prim. I'm here, remember? They'd kill me before laying a finger on you." Adam assured me.

"That doesn't give me anything to celebrate about." I pointed out.

"True, but I'm not that easy to kill." Adam replied, winking at me.

I giggled to myself as he took my hand again and walked out into the band room. Thankfully, my friends were there this time.

"Yayyyyy! You two finally got together!" Sierra gushed, the rest of the room still dead silent.

I suddenly saw this as my perfect opportunity to apologize to Sierra.

"Sierra," I said in a soft tone so no one else could hear me, "I'm sorry for discouraging you to tell Branson how you felt about him. I'm contradicting my past beliefs right now, and it's killing me how it's affecting you. Even though Branson's away at college, tell him how you feel anyway! Ignore everything I said about that damn code of conduct. If you love him, then that's your decision, not the band's."

Sierra grinned at me.

"I forgive you, Prim! Thank you for encouraging me. Classes at universities usually don't start until later, so I'll give him a call."

With that, Sierra stood up and hurried to the storage room to call in private.

"Nice." Mason grinned, high-fiving me.

"Who knew that a swimsuit pervert could change someone so quickly?" Jacob smirked, referring to the New Year's Party.

"Shove off." Adam told him teasingly.

Adam then looked down at me and grinned.

"Good job." he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Rapist." someone coughed in the room.

Soon, I heard more insults similar to that.

It was only the first day of Adam and I being together and I was already pissed off. I stood up and faced the band students, fed up with them.

"You all listen up!" I shouted.

Everyone jumped at my shrill shout. Even Adam cringed in fear.

"Who ever said it was _your _decision to decide who we date and who we don't?" I asked.

"It's to protect the band," a flautist in Wind Ensemble named Roger replied, "We don't want our bands, _all_ our bands, to be corrupted again. Marching band was enough."

"Does it say in the Bill of Rights that you can decide what my love life will be? Does it say that I can't date a drum major? Does it say I can't date whoever I wanted to?" I rebutted.

"The school was fine before the incident of drum major Lucas and his band girlfriend Amanda went out last year," percussionist Elena piped up. "_You_ remember, Prim. She took advantage of Lucas, and it was the marching band versus Amanda, with Lucas stuck in the middle. We don't want that to happen again."

"I'm not Amanda, though," I pointed out. "I am Primrose Isabel Wylde. I'm not like her. You guys know me."

"True," trombonist Samuel replied. "but she was just like you, Prim; outgoing, nice, cheery, timid at times, and very sweet. But then, she started dating Lucas, and things changed. You're bipolar, so we'll have no idea how you'll turn out."

Adam was about to beat the crap out of Samuel for saying that, but I spoke up first.

"True, I am bipolar. But why should that matter?" I asked.

"We all heard about you breaking the mirrors in the dance room. Talk about crazy." Cena spat.

Andrew stood up this time.

"That was all my fault." Andrew said.

"And mine." Roxxi added, standing up as well.

"We betrayed her, you guys. We were thinking of only ourselves when we started going out," Andrew explained. "We didn't consider other people's feelings."

"I knew Prim had a crush on Andrew," Roxxi stepped in. "but I was selfish and didn't even bother to tell her that I was in love with Andrew. Think about this; if the person you were so nice to and had a very good friendship with betrayed you, would you be upset? Would you let your emotions take over? Would you succumb to your mind when you had no one else to turn to?"

The band was silent there. No one had a response to Roxxi's good point.

"You can't answer that, can you?" Roxxi continued. "All of you have someone to turn to. None of us were there for Prim when she was hurt. No one comforted her when she was upset. Don't blame Prim for the broken mirrors. Those broken mirrors represented her broken heart. Just like the glass of a mirror can't be put back together, neither could Prim's heart. So, this is not her fault. It's _ours_. So, Prim's bipolarity is not a reason why she can't date a drum major, _Samuel_."

Jacob started applauding very loud, ruining the solemn moment.

"Shut up." Siesta hissed, grabbing Jacob's hands.

"I'd say this war is over." Sierra said, coming out of the storage room, a smile on her face.

"Ex drum major Branson heard what had transpired while I was speaking to him. He was one of the contributors to that rule of dating. He has hereby uplifted that rule form the band geek code of conduct!"

Our small group cheered in excitement. Siesta let go of Jacob's hands and celebrated with us. The majority of the band rolled their eyes and glared at us. The few left besides us was reluctant, but eventually let the conduct go and be happy for us.

I jumped onto Andrew and Roxxi in a huge hug. They fell to the floor due to the force of my leap.

"Thanks, you guys! And you two _are_ here for me. This was way more important than that day. And I've already forgiven you two. We're all cool now." I told them.

Andrew and Roxxi grinned and wrapped me in a group hug. Sierra then ran over to us.

"I told Branson how I felt. He didn't have an exact answer, but said he was coming back here soon to see us!"

"That's good! I'm so happy!" I cried, getting up and hugging Sierra.

Jacob and Mason ran over to me and both took turns spinning me around in the air in a hug. I laughed at their enthusiasm, happy that they weren't to "cool" to go gaga. Siesta and Sienna both gave me tight hugs, almost suffocating me, but I didn't mind one bit!

Adam then walked over to me and put his arms around me.

"We did it, Prim. We won the war. Kind of like the American Revolution; we're free."

"Yes." I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So," Adam continued. "There's a Valentine's Day dance coming up soon-"

I gasped and looked up at Adam.

"-and I was wondering if you would like to be my date?"

I didn't know what to say. I've never been to a dance before, so I had no idea what to expect. I then just decided to follow my heart.

"Yes, I would _love_ to go." I replied earnestly.

Adam grinned in satisfaction.

"I'll pick you up February 12th at 6." he replied, his forehead touching mine.

The bell rang for class to start in seven minutes.

"See you in Wind Ensemble." Adam said, giving me a goodbye kiss.

"Until then." I replied, feeling woozy.

I headed to my speech class with Andrew and Mason, feeling different. Feeling _free_.

**Hey you guys. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be at the V-Day dance. Please, could I get some more reviews? Only 2 people have been reviewing (drumming-ninja96 and Kianira). I want this story to be the greatest I've ever come up with, and I don't know how I'm doing on my chapters. Are they too long? Short? Are my plots good? Bad? Please tell me. I really appreciate the time taken out to do a review. Until next time.**


	12. The Valentine's Day Dance

**It's officially Valentine's Day weekend. Unfortunately, I'm not really up to it (If you read A Broken Heart Can Never Be Fixed, you know why). So, I'll try my best to make this chapter as romantic as I can without blowing up my house. Enjoy!**

The Valentine's Day Dance

I must say, I was a nervous wreck. It was finally February 12, and it was the Valentine's Day Dance day. Even though I was in my ME, I couldn't calm down.

"Relax, babe." Siesta was telling me on the phone. "It's just a dance, not a spelling bee."

"I can't dance, Siesta! I can dance like a goof in marching band, but slow dancing? No way!" I replied.

"So? You don't have to slow dance. Adam will understand."

"I know, but-"

"Ok, enough of your worrying. Don't think about that stuff. Go and have a good time with your boyfriend. I mean, when Jacob asked me to go with him, I was elated and didn't bother worrying. Just keep it cool." Siesta told me.

"Ok," I sighed. "What about Sierra? Will she be ok not coming? It won't be the same without her.

"Sienna and I tried countless times to convince her, but she said no. She doesn't want to go if it isn't with your brother."

"Oh." I replied.

Branson called me and told me that he was coming early today, but he hasn't shown up. I guess his flight got delayed. I was disappointed.

"Well, I have to go get ready. The dance is in an hour. And I swear, if you don't out in that new dress, I will kill you." Siesta threatened.

"Fine." I sighed, not remembering how I got talked into wearing a dress.

"Cool. Later." Siesta said before hanging up.

I sighed and flipped my phone closed. I trudged to my closet and took out the brand new dress my mom Terri bought me. It was a gold strapless dress that came right below the knees. The second half of the dress was sparkly. It was a pretty dress and I like it, but I never wore a dress before. I know. It's scary.

I fumbled with the zipper and unzipped the dress. I changed into it, feeling a tad awkward. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. It felt as pretty as it looks.

"HAIR TIME!" Terri cried, busting into my room.

"Mom!" I cried, scared shitless.

"You can't go to a dance with your looking like crap!" Terri said, holding up a curling iron.

"Thanks, mom. You totally boosted up my self-esteem." I said sarcastically.

"That's no problem for you. Come with me." Terri replied, leading me away.

Half an hour later, my red hair was completely transformed. She curled the top half of it, and left the bottom half straight. She also parted some of my hair so I would have a bang in front. I must say, my hair looked awesome.

"Finished!" Terri cried. "Now, go put on your gold heeled sandals."

"Mooooom!" I groaned.

"This is a dance, not a spelling bee. Hop to it." Terri grinned.

Siesta and Mom must have set up a conspiracy against me.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"It's Adam, Prim Hurry up!" Terri called to me.

I rushed downstairs, almost tripping in my heels.

"Thanks, Mom." I replied, kissing her cheek goodbye.

"Now, have fun, Prim. Don't worry about anything. Go out and enjoy yourself." Terri replied, winking at me.

I grinned at walked out the front door.

Adam was waiting for me in a black tux and red bow tie. Excuse me for sounding weird, but he looked good. He was also holding a red rose.

"Oh, there you are, Prim!" Adam said, smiling. "This rose is for you, and I was about to…go…call…" he trailed off as he stared at me.

I blushed and looked down.

"I look weird, don't I?" I asked.

Adam smiled softly at me.

"The exact opposite. You look beautiful. Like, amazing beautiful."

I blushed even harder. But, since I was in my ME, I couldn't help but say something funny.

"Look at that horny face." I said, giggling.

Adam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Adam smiled, taking my hand and leading me to his dark blue Suzuki Forenza.

As Adam drove us to Solstice High, I was excited. We were going to meet up with the following couples: Sienna and Spencer, Siesta and Jacob, Andrew and Roxxi, and Mason and Maddy (who recently started going out). We were having a quintuple date and were going in and having fun together. Talk about the greatest way to spend a Saturday evening. I just feel sad that Sierra refused to come.

"You're sitting on the rose I gave you." Adam informed me, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, shit!" I cried, not thinking about what proper language to use.

I sat up in the seat and tried to grab the rose. It then fell in the backseat. I reached back there, unaware that my dress was up in the back. Adam laughed at me, but blushed when he saw the back of my dress fly up. He tried to stay focused on the road and not get his mind stuck in the gutter.

I finally retrieved the rose and sat back in my seat, putting my seatbelt back on. The rose wasn't dead, thank God, but it did flatten. I tried to make it look 3-D again, and had success.

"Damn it all. That's the last time I'm in the same car as a flower." I muttered, smoothing my dress back out.

Adam snorted at my comment.

"I'll remember that."

We arrived at Solstice High without any further fiascos. Siesta, Jacob, Sienna, Spencer, Andrew, Roxxi, Mason, and Maddy were outside school waiting for us.

"They're here!" Roxxi cried, spotting Adam's car.

Adam got out of the driver's seat. Just as I was about to open my door, he said

"Stay there!"

I did as I was told and waited. Adam walked over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I told him happily.

"All for you." Adam replied.

Adam and I hurried over to our group who were dressed up in various shades of red, pink, and some in black.

"Oh my god, Prim! You look so pretty!" Roxxi gushed.

"Not bad for someone as wild as you." Andrew teased, bumping my shoulder.

"To say so myself, you look hot!" Jacob said out of nowhere.

Siesta whacked him in the head really hard.

"Owwww! Calm down, I was just playing." Jacob groaned, holding his head. "Besides, when I see you, I see all I want and need."

"That's what she said!" I cried, my immaturity taking over.

Siesta was blushing from Jacob's words, and from mine.

"Shut up." Siesta said, grinning at me.

Mason yawned in boredom.

"Are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to party?" he asked, looking at Maddy and winked.

"He's right, let's go!" Adam cried, taking my hand and running ahead of everyone else.

"Hey, cheater!" Jacob cried, running after him with Siesta.

Everyone else followed suit, except Spencer and Sienna.

Spencer looked at Sienna confused.

"It's a marching band thing." she said, grabbing his hand and running with everyone else.

Spencer grinned and thought, She's the one for me.

The school cafeteria was completely transformed. The once huge dining area had turned into a V-Day paradise. Hearts and Cupids hung on the ceiling everywhere, and there were pink and red shades covering the ceiling lights. There were food tables set up in the back, the DJ was in the front, and the middle of the cafeteria was a dance floor. Tables were set up everywhere in the back.

"Wow…" I said in awe.

"IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Jacob shouted, running into the crowd.

"He's a keeper." Siesta said to me, grinning proudly.

"Shall we?" Adam asked me, holding out his hands.

"Yeah." I replied, taking his hand.

The song _Baby_ by Justin Bieber was on. I let go of Adam's hand at went up to the DJ and

told him "Please stop corrupting our youth, because Justin Bieber is a girl with nuts."

Apparently, I had said that into the mic, because 90% of the population applauded me, while the other 10% rolled their eyes.

"Thank you." The DJ whispered to me, glad I stopped the song.

He put in a new disc. _Runaway_ by Bon Jovi started playing.

"No, thank _you_." I replied, smiling.

I went back to Adam, who was shaking his head.

"Even at your first dance you can cause mischief." he teased.

"No one said I was an angel." I smirked.

Laughing, Adam kissed my forehead and went on the dance floor. The song that was on was a fast one, so I danced like I do at football games. Eventually, a dance chain was formed, and Adam and I went down it, grooving the whole way. I must say, I was the life of the party. Well, Jacob and I were. He was crazy too, Siesta not minding one bit.

Adam and I got hungry, so we headed to the food tables.

"Ooh, this looks good." I said, checking out the spread.

I grabbed a plate and got some of those mini party sandwiches, some chips, a cookie, and punch. I just hope that no one spiked the punch with vodka.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Adam asked, eating.

"Immensely," I replied. "This is the greatest day of my sophomore year."

Adam leaned his cheek on his hand and gazed at me.

"I'm glad that I was the one to do that for you." he said.

Suddenly, a slow song came on. Ironically, it was _Always_ by Bon Jovi, the same song Adam sang to me several weeks ago. Adam stood up and walked to my seat.

"Will you care to dance with me?" Adam asked, holding out his hand.

This was the moment that I was afraid of a bit. I can't slow dance at all. But, I pushed that thought aside.

"Yes." I replied, taking his hand.

He led me to the dance floor, never taking his eyes off of me. When we reached the floor, he wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I guess he figured out that I didn't know anything about slow dancing. Adam then began to guide my steps. Wherever he moved, I moved.

As we danced across the place, Adam was lip-synching the words to the song. My eyes never left his face, and eventually, I started slow dancing on my own. It wasn't as hard as I thought.

When the song ended, Adam took the liberty of slowly leaning down and kissing me. While I was distracted, Adam placed something around my neck. When he pulled away, I looked down to see a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket.

"Adam…" I gasped.

"Open the locket." he told me.

I opened the medium sized locket to see a picture of me and him. It was taken from earlier in the school, in about September. We were hanging out as friends, and Jacob took a picture of us.

"Never forget where we started." Adam whispered.

"Never." I replied, hugging him.

All of our friends danced the night away, not having a care in the world. All we could think about was how much we loved each other, and how much we wanted to be together forever.

**There you have it. I have decided to take a break from the main plot for the next chapter. The next chapter will be about what happens with Sierra on the actual Valentine's Day. It's my V-Day gift to you. Hopefully it will be updated by then. Thanks for reading. Until next time!**


	13. Bonus Chapter: Sierra's Valentine's Day

**Well, here's the bonus chapter. How does Sierra spend her Valentine's Day?**

**Sierra's Valentine's Day**

_Sierra's P.O.V._

I sighed as I came downstairs in my pajamas. Just the day after the Valentine's Day Dance, we had gotten eight inches of snow, therefore we have no school. My mom Serena and dad Simon had to go to work anyway, so it was just Sienna, Siesta, and I at home.

"Hey, Spence!" Sienna was saying on the phone. "Go out? In all of this snow? Where would we...Ice skating? That sounds like fun! Who else is going...Adam and Prim! Nice! A Valentine's Day double date….seven sounds good. Happy Valentine's Day to you too! Bye!" Sienna hung up and sighed happily.

"Looks like it's just going to be Siesta and me tonight." I said, smiling at Sienna.

Just then, Siesta ran downstairs.

"Jacob just called me!"

I groaned and flopped on the couch.

"He, Mason, Maddy, Andrew, and Roxxi are all going to dinner and a movie. We're going to see the Roommate, and we're going to flame the people in line to see that Justin Bieber movie. You should come, Sierra."

"No thanks." I sighed. "I don't want to ruin you guys' lovey Valentine's Day."

"Sierra," Siesta said, "You're my sister. You _never_ ruin anything for me. For anyone, in that matter. Please join us."

"Or join us ice skating." Sienna piped up.

"No, no," I replied. "You guys have fun with your boyfriends. I'll spend V-Day in my own way."

Sienna and Siesta sighed.

"Ok then."

For the rest of the morning and afternoon, we got out our karaoke machine and started jamming out to love songs…and non-love songs. This was the best V-Day ever so far. After karaoke, we went on .com and read the hilarious "average" misadventures of people like us. Before we knew it, it was 6:30. We spent five hours on that one site.

"Damn, MLIA is addicting." Siesta groaned.

"We better move it! It's 6:30." Sienna informed Siesta.

"Oh, right!" Siesta replied, getting up.

Sienna dressed in a blue sweater and jeans and Siesta threw on a black T-shirt and grey sweatpants.

"You guys have fun." I said, smiling at them.

"C'mon, Sierra. Get out of your PJ's and come with us." Sienna insisted.

"No, you guys go. Have fun for me." I replied.

"Right on. Later." Siesta said, seeing Jacob drive up.

Spencer drove up five seconds later.

"Don't get in any trouble, ok?" Sienna said, hugging me goodbye.

When Siesta and Sienna were gone, I looked around the empty house, smirking.

"Now that I'm alone, there are only two things I want to do…"

I got out my boombox and put in a CD. I then blasted the song _Bad Boy_ by Casacada around the house.

"Be my bad boy, be my man!" I sang, dancing around the house.

I jumped on the couch and jumped around, feeling free.

The next song on the custom made CD was _You Give Love A Bad Name_ by Bon Jovi. I began headbanging around, my brown hair flying everywhere.

After almost injuring my neck and singing for a long time, I moved on to the second thing I wanted to do while home alone. I brought out all my Disney movies and sat in front of the big screen TV watching them while eating dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and a huge tub of chocolate ice cream.

I was still nibbling on my dinosaur nuggets while watching _The Lion King_. When it came to the part where Mufasa died, I cried. Like, bawling cried. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I checked the clock. It was 9:00.

_Mom and Dad must be back._ I thought, walking to the front door.

To my surprise, I didn't find mom or dad; I found Branson Wylde, standing at the front door. I just stood there, too shocked to do or say anything.

"…can I come in?" Branson asked after a while.

I immediately snapped out of it.

"Y-yes. Of course." I replied, stepping aside.

Branson smiled and entered my house. He had changed quite a bit since I last seen him in December. His black hair had grown out, and his once short bang now covers part of his left eye.

"What are we watching?" Branson asked when he sat on the couch with me.

"The Lion King." I replied, still in shock.

Branson smiled at my shocked expression.

"Heh, so cute." he muttered.

Branson then gave me a serious look.

"We have to talk."

"Ok?" I replied, not knowing what was going on.

"I thought long and hard about what you told me. You're feelings for me." he began.

"Yeah?" I said, getting nervous.

"And…I like you too, but I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship."

"Oh." I replied, my heart shattered.

Tears began to form in my eyes as I looked down, my hair hiding my face from him. A loud sob escaped. I quickly tried to hold the other sobs in.

"Oh, Sierra." Branson sighed, upset that he hurt me. "I'm sorry about this. This is going to be hard for me as well. I really want to be with you, but I just can't with me so far away."

Branson pulled me into a hug.

"Ever since you called me, all I thought about was you. Only you, Sierra. Not any college girls. You. There really won't be a relationship if we get in one now. But…"

Branson pulled away and looked me straight in the eye.

"I do want to date you…but we'll have to wait until _after _we graduate from college."

I gasped at his sentence. "What?"

"I really want to go out with you, but it won't be possible until after we both graduate. I promise you this; I will wait for you. I will _not_ look at anyone else or be attracted to anyone. Only you, Sierra. Will you promise me that you will wait for me until we're out of college? Will you promise not to date anyone else?"

"I promise." I choked out, more tears flowing.

"You're still crying. Why?" Branson asked.

"I'm not sure if I can wait six years. I want to be able to _see_ you more in those six years." I sobbed.

"We can do that. I promise to come see you every time I'm able to get away." Branson replied.

I still couldn't stop crying. I really love Branson. Six years is a long time. Even though I should be happy that he loves me back, I still don't think it's enough. Branson could see another girl while he's at IU. There's no guarantee. Branson read me like a book.

"You're still worrying on whether I'll remain faithful, aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded reluctantly.

Branson smiled softly as he leaned closer to me.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I asked, leaning backwards.

Branson didn't reply, but just continued leaning towards me. Eventually, my head hit the couch and Branson was completely on top of me.

Branson then leaned in even closer and kissed me passionately. I didn't know what to do. This was my first kiss! Eventually, I followed my instincts and kissed him back. Branson pulled away briefly for air, but then kissed me again, harder this time. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I obliged and he ran his tongue along mine.

Just as we were really getting into it, I heard the sound of keys opening the front.

"Shit!" I hissed.

Branson rolled off of me and panicked.

"Quick, hide in the coat closet!" I told him, pointing to it.

Branson hid in the closet right as my mom and dad entered the house, looking extremely tired.

"Hey, hon. Where are your sisters?" Serena asked tiredly.

"Out with dates." I replied, getting nervous.

"How'd you spend your day?" Simon asked, walking to the coat closet yawning.

"Uhhhh…" I said, preparing for my funeral.

Simon opened the closet and was face to face with Branson.

"Hang this up for me will ya, Gertrude?" he said sleepily, handing his coat to Branson.

"Uh, sure thing." Branson replied in a high pitched girl voice.

"Mine too." Serena added, tossing her coat at Branson.

"I'm going on to bed, Sierra. Don't stay up too late." Simon told me before heading upstairs with Serena.

"Ok!" I replied, not believing my luck.

Branson came out of the closet sighing in relief.

"That was too close." he said, walking over to me, grinning.

"Heh, heh. Sure was." I replied, thinking he was going to kiss me again.

Boy, was I wrong.

"I see you have ice cream. Let's eat it together and watch the rest of The Lion King." Branson suggested, plopping on the couch.

Sighing, I went to go get another spoon.

"Come back, Sierra. We can share the spoon. We _are_ going to be dating soon, so we have to get used to sharing." Branson smirked.

I happily sat next to Branson and watched the rest of The Lion King sharing chocolate ice cream, the most romantic date I could ever imagine.

After the movie ended, Branson got up to leave.

"I have something for you." he whispered.

"Really?" I asked, excited.

Branson reached into his big jacket pocket and pulled out a small photo album. On the front, it said _Remember…_

I opened up the album.

There were pictures of Branson, some of me, and some of both of us from marching band. When I got to the last page, I looked up to thank Branson, but found that he was already gone. In fact, his car was gone, too.

Kind of upset, I looked down at the last page. The picture was of Branson and me hugging in a pose. The words on the photo were a continuation of the front page.

…_I love you._

My heart exploded with happiness and love. He really will wait for me,I know it. And I will wait for him. I love you so much, Branson.

At that moment, Sienna and Siesta came through the door, back from their dates.

"So, how did you spend the rest of your Valentine's Day?" Siesta asked.

I hugged the photo album to my chest and grinned.

"With the one I truly love."

Saying no more, I skipped to my bedroom, the feeling of Branson's lips on my still lingering.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Branson…_

**Yay! A sweet chapter, don't you think? Well, V-Day is tomorrow, so let's get our love on (I probably won't anyway)! Thanks for reviewing Kianira, Tatiana Wang, and Blueandgreen91. It's highly appreciated. I might not update tomorrow, so I'll say it now; Have a wonderful Valentine's Day! Spread the love!**


	14. I'd Die For You

**Well, this chapter isn't as, ahem, "normal", as the others were. There will be violence in this chapter and lots of profanity, so beware, my kitties. **

**I'd Die For You**

"Adam, this is the fourth date you've cancelled!" I cried into the phone.

Adam sighed on the other line.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really have to study."

"All you do now is study," I pointed out harshly. "and you never have time for me anymore."

"I have Advanced Placement tests coming up, Prim. I have to pass those. I can even get college credit. When you're a senior, you'll understand."

"Well, I'm not a senior, and won't be for another two years, so to hell with that!" I snapped, hanging up on him.

Adam looked down at his phone and sighed again.

_How could I think we would last?_ he wondered.

I was fuming. I flopped on my bed face first and groaned in frustration. This is March, two more months of school left until summer vacation. Tests were becoming the new trend at Solstice High for juniors and seniors. The triplets, Jacob, and Spencer were busy as well. I, being a sophomore, was left out of Adam's life.

I have become a little suspicious of Adam lately. I've been noticing that he's been hanging around a cute senior girl lately, and it's making me tick. He and I have set up four dates, and all of them were cancelled last minute. If this keeps up, I might snap.

I'm currently in my DE, so I've been getting really upset. Andrew and Roxxi are still together 24/7, because they don't have to worry about SAT's, ACT's and AP tests. Adam also hasn't been coming to the band room in the mornings lately. In fact, he has forgotten to meet me at my locker several times. I've also had to take the bus home at the last minute because he wouldn't tell me that he's staying after.

The drama performance of Footloose is in two days; Friday. If I'm in a bad mood on that day, the performance will be hell. I know I'm acting selfish, but this is the _fourth_ cancellation. He should tell me ahead of time he's going to study so I won't get excited for our date. I mean, has he ever heard of a 24 hour notification?

I tried to calm myself down. Getting worked up won't solve anything. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

_I know! I can come to _him_!_

As far as I know, he is studying in Solstice High's library, so I can just walk over there. No big deal. Maybe I can bring him something to apologize for my rudeness.

As all of those thoughts ran through my brain, I quickly finished my Zoology and Geometry homework. I searched through the fridge and grabbed some cookies my mom and I made for Branson's recent birthday. He didn't take all of them with; he left some for me, so I knew this wouldn't be a bad thing to bring. It would be like a gift from Branson as well.

I left a note on the kitchen table for mom incase I'm not back before she is. I grabbed my sports bag and left the house. It was a pretty spring day, and it was like the weather was foreshadowing good things to come.

I arrived at school thirty minutes later. It was only 4:30, so I knew Adam was still there. In fact, I saw his car. Grinning ear to ear, I hurried in school, happy that I'm going to surprise him this time.

I went into the library. I saw his backpack laying in a chair, but no Adam.

"Hmmmm… he must be in the restroom or something." I shrugged.

I waited for about twenty minutes. Adam still hasn't come back.

Getting impatient, I started looking around the school myself. I looked high and low for that dude. Then, I came across the school auditorium. The Drama Club had a mandatory rehearsal, and I wasn't required to come. Stage crew had to come though, so I knew Andrew was there. I walked around backstage and spotted Andrew.

"Hey, Andy." I greeted.

"Oh, surprise seeing you here, Prim. What's up?" Andrew asked.

"I know Adam is here, but I can't find him anywhere." I explained.

"I saw him come through here not too long ago. Check around near the snack room." Andrew suggested.

"Oh, cool. Thanks!" I replied, heading towards the snack room.

As I neared the snack room, I heard various voices.

_Leslie must be in here trying to flirt with Trevor._ I smirked to myself.

I've grown a backbone in my DE lately, and I really like that. But as I came closer, the voices didn't sound like Leslie, Trevor, or anyone I know in Drama Club. One of them sounded like…

"…Adam?" I whispered.

I edged closer to the door and peeked around it. What I saw was bad enough. Adam was sitting on the floor with that senior girl, with her in _my_ corner.

"Calm down, Jen. No one will find us in here." Adam said comfortingly.

Jen wiped her eyes and looked fondly at Adam.

"Thank you for staying with me after school all those times. I know you have to study." she sniffed.

Adam pulled Jen into a hug.

"You know me, Jen. I'll be here forever and a day. Always."

It was hard for me not to sob. Those were the words he sang to _me_.

"Thank you, Adam." Jen replied, kissing his cheek.

That pretty much did it. My hands started to shake violently, and I dropped the plate of cookies, the plate shattering.

Adam and Jen looked up to see me standing there, tears already making their journey down my face. Adam looked just as shocked as Jen.

"Prim-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed, throwing the remains of the shattered plate at Adam. "You blew me off to see another girl? You two timing dick!"

"You have a _girlfriend_?" Jen asked, looking at Adam.

I looked at Adam in awe. "You never told her you had a girlfriend…?"

"Look, Prim, this is all a huge misunderstanding-"Adam tried to say

"You know what, you son of a bitch?" I snapped. "Screw you and go to hell! Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelled of elderberries! I fart in your general direction! We are over!"

With that declared, I ran away from them, trying not to think suicidal thoughts. Andrew spotted me running away, bawling. Andrew stopped me.

"Prim, what happened?" Andrew asked, concerned.

"Adam is a cheater! A two timing traitor!" I cried, brushing past him and running out of the auditorium.

Adam ran up a minute later.

"Dude, what the hell did you do to Prim!" Andrew cried, pissed off.

"It's all a misunderstanding." Adam said, exasperated.

"She called you a cheater. A two timing traitor. I swear, if she does something to herself because of you, I _will_ kick your ass!" Andrew threatened.

Adam continued to pursue me, but by then, I had already left the school.

By the time I was back into focus, I had no idea where I was. I was in an unfamiliar part of Sol City. Everything around me looked dark and sinister. I dropped my guard, and suddenly, two rough hands grabbed my shoulders. It wasn't Adam. My immediate instinct was to kick, which was exactly what I did.

"Damn girl." the guy muttered.

He started wrapping his arm around my neck and trying to suffocate me. I felt my DE dissolve into my ME. My adrenaline full of fear was starting to take over.

"Let me _go_!" I screamed, my flailing arms smacking him in the head.

He was stunned for a few seconds, which gave me a running head start. Even then, the brown haired guy caught up with me and this time hitting me to the ground by a blow to the back of my head. I coughed violently.

"You're mine." the guy sneered, reaching for me.

At that moment, the guy was thrown off of me. To my surprise, it was Adam! How did he find me?

"Adam…" I whispered.

Adam gave me a look that meant I was in some serious shit with him for this.

"Move aside, little cock She's mine." the guy snapped.

Adam cracked his knuckles.

"First of all," he sneered. "I bet money that my cock is way bigger than yours. Second, she does _not_ belong to you. She is _my _girlfriend, and no one will have her."

I gasped at Adam's declaration. Even after I told him off and broke up with him, he still claims me? Why?

"I warned, you, asshole!" the guy snapped, taking out a handgun.

I shrieked in terror at the sight.

"Get out of here, Prim. I'll hold him off." Adam said to me.

"No, Adam!" I cried, running over to him.

Adam pulled me off and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you, Prim. I will do anything to make sure you're safe. You may hate me, but the feeling isn't mutual. I will die for you if that's what it takes to make you safe."

Adam leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Now go far away from here." Adam said, pushing me in the other direction.

I ran away, getting out my cell phone and calling 911.

"She won't get too far." The guy smirked, loading and cocking his gun. "Right after I kill you, I'll catch up to her in no time."

Adam smirked back. "You don't know her, dude. She's a fast runner. And it won't be long that the police will arrest you if you kill me."

The guy aimed the gun at Adam.

"This is your last chance; get out of the way."

"Never." Adam replied firmly, standing his ground.

The guy put his finger on the trigger…

I shut my phone off as soon as I got off with the police. I stopped in my tracks, turned around, and ran back to where Adam and the guy were. There was no way I was leaving without Adam.

As I was running back, I heard a gunshot.

"NO!" I screamed, running faster.

I heard the faint sounds of police cars when I finally made it back to the alley. The guy had run off, and Adam was lying on the ground, blood coming from his chest.

"ADAM!" I screamed, falling to his side.

Adam was still conscious, but barely. I laid his head in my lap. The bullet had made quite a wound in his chest. The bullet was shot close to Adam's heart.

"Adam…no…" I said tearfully.

Adam gave me a faint smile. He softly began to sing part of another Bon Jovi song.

"If you could see inside my heart, then you would understand. I'd never mean to hurt you, baby I'm not that kind of man. I may not say I'm sorry; yeah I might talk tough sometimes. And I might forget the little things, or keep you hanging on the line. In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet. Boy meets girl, and promises we can't forget. We are cast, from Eden's gates with no regrets. Into the fire we cry. I'd die for you, I'd cry for you. I'd do anything, I'd lie for you. You know it's true. Baby, I'd die for you. I'd die for you, I'd cry for you. If it came right down to me and you. You know it's true. Baby I'd die for you."

More tears overflowed as I sat there with Adam.

"I love you Prim. Always know that. If I could, I would kiss your tears away." he said softly.

"Shhh, you mustn't talk. It could make your bleeding words." I said, trying to comfort him.

Adam started to fade, and I could tell.

"Adam…stay with me!" I urged.

Adam's yes started to close, and his breathing grew fainter.

"I love you Prim Isabel Wylde." Adam said, using the last of his strength.

"Adam, don't you die on me! Adam, no! I love you too much!" I sobbed.

The sounds of police and ambulance sirens and my words were the last things he heard before he could no longer feel life.

***sniff* It was hard for me to write this chapter, but I had to in order to move the plot forward. Did Adam die? We'll find out. To end on a lighter note, how were you guys' V-Day? If you guys share your stories or misadventures, I'll share mine. So, until next time!**


	15. Baby Steps

**So…I guess not many people had an opinion about the previous chapter. Because I didn't get any feedback. And **_**no one**_** had any Valentine's Day adventures? Geez, tough crowd. Anyways, here's the climax to Prim Wylde! **

**Baby Steps**

_I was met by a bright light. My eyes slowly opened, the light almost blinding me._

Is this…heaven? _I wondered._

_My head was pounding, and I felt groggy. Strangely, I didn't feel peaceful like you do when you die. I felt pain in my head and chest. As my vision cleared a bit, I was surrounded by white walls. I moved slightly, not sure where I am._

_I looked down, and saw I was covered in white. And was in a bed. Then, just a little further down, I saw a girl that was kind of familiar, asleep on the edge of the bed, her knees on the ground. At that moment, I realized I was in the hospital. _Alive_._

_**Prim's P.O.V.**_

I felt something shift. That brought me out of my deep slumber. Then, I saw that it was Adam. His eyes were halfway open, and he was moving slightly. I was overcome with so much joy I couldn't take it. Adam was _alive_!

The doctors told us that Adam might not survive due to the gunshot too close to the heart. As of now, he was hooked up to oxygen, because he had stopped breathing. Thank God for sparing Adam's life. I don't know what I would do without him.

"Don't move, Adam. It's ok." I told him gently, trying to contain my excitement.

Adam looked at me with a little unfamiliarity.

"Who are you? I feel like I remember you…" he trailed off.

I smiled gently. Adam has been asleep for three weeks. It was no surprise that he would forget faces.

"It's me, Prim." I replied.

Adam sat there, the wheels in his mind turning.

"Primrose…Isabel…Wylde…my Prim." Adam said, remembering his memories with me.

I walked over to him and squatted next to his head.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, still upset that this happened because of me.

Adam's face held full familiarity.

"I got shot…when was that?" he asked.

"Three weeks ago. You've been asleep that long." I informed him.

"Three…weeks…" he repeated. "What about Andrew? And Siesta? Jacob?"

"They've visited you weekly Adam. They are really worried about you. I've been here every day from dawn until dusk. I had Mason retrieve my lessons and homework. Branson is here right now. He flew in to Sol City last week to stay for a bit. Your dad and mom will be back soon, along with the doctor." I explained to him.

Adam was still in awe.

"It felt like five minutes in this mini coma, Prim. Has it really been three weeks?"

I chuckled at his innocent like repetition. "Yes, it has."

Adam sighed.

"I'm so glad you're here, Prim. There's no better person to wake up to than you."

I blushed at Adam's compliment. Even after waking up after being asleep for three weeks, he's still the romantic.

Branson, Adam's parents Elliot and Sadie, and Adam's doctor Dr. Simms entered the room at that moment.

"My darling son! He's awake!" Sadie cried, running over to Adam's side.

"My boy!" Elliot cried as well.

"Welcome back, bro!" Branson said, excited.

"I never left." Adam teased, giving my brother a small smirk.

Then, Adam began to cough violently.

"Give him some room." Dr. Simms ordered.

Dr. Simms hurried over to Adam with a small cup of water. Dr. Simms held the cup as Adam drank it all up.

"You're an extraordinary young man, Adam." the doctor said. "When you arrived at the ER, you had little chance of survival. Something kept you strong enough to keep yourself alive while we removed the bullet."

Adam looked my way and smiled.

"It was the desire to see my Prim again that gave me the strength. I didn't want to die with the memory of her terrified face burned into my mind. I wanted to remember her happy, so I wasn't going to die anytime soon."

I smiled for the hundredth time. I was the cause for his near death, yet I was the cause for his survival? That almost breaks my heart. He wanted to see me; even though it was my fault he almost got killed. My smile faltered at that realization. Adam noticed that.

"Can you guys give Prim and I a moment please?" he asked.

The doctor nodded.

"Ten minutes. I have to perform an X-ray to see how you're heart is healing, and then take your blood pressure."

"Ok." Adam replied.

The doctor, Adam's parents (who were still weeping in joy), and Branson left us alone.

Adam faced me, a serious look in his eyes.

"Quit blaming yourself, Prim. This whole thing was my own fault. You had every right to run away from me. I had been lying to you, and this is the price I paid for it. Thanks to you, my love for you kept me alive. When I heard you say you love me when I was passing out, that one little memory gave me strength. So Prim, I'm thanking you for still loving me. I thank you for being with me."

I squatted next to Adam's head, stroking his hair.

"Thank you for not dying on me." I replied.

"I hope I can get out of here soon. I want to hold you, see my friends, play my trumpet and French horn, and graduate from high school."

I chuckled at Adam's eagerness.

"Baby steps, Adam. You need to recover first."

Just then, Adam noticed something. I was acting like a manic _or_ a depressive.

"Prim, what episode are you in?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but cut myself of. I had no idea.

"I don't know. I was in my DE last week, but now, I'm not in my ME or DE. I also didn't take my medicine for it as well." I replied, astonished.

Adam gave me a victorious grin.

"Prim, you're episodes have combined to form one personality; you." he informed me.

I was, to say the least, shocked. Adam was right. But, how?

Adam could once again tell what I was thinking.

"You're sadness and yearning to see me collided with each other. Those two different emotions were of your DE and ME. Once they collided, they became one. Prim, I don't think you're bipolar anymore. You overcame it." he said.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't _breathe_. After all these years, it's gone? Forever? I'm _free_? I began jumping around the hospital room, excited and amazed.

"I'm free!" I cried.

"Baby steps, Prim. You need to get to know your unified personality first."

I stopped jumping around. He was right. I need to observe myself first before letting loose.

"Right. Oh Adam, you have no idea how happy I am! As soon as I can, I'm going to my doctor, Dr. Reinbold, to see if I really did overcome my bipolarity. If I did, there will be no more medicine, no more recklessness, and no more breaking mirrors."

Adam laughed softly, trying not to laugh hard so he won't couch violently.

"Yes, Prim. And once you find out that it's gone from your mind, I'm going to celebrate you."

I gazed at Adam lovingly. Even when he's still in the hospital, he's already making plans to make me happy. I love Adam so much.

"And when you recover and graduate, I'm going to celebrate _you_." I replied, squatting next to Adam's head.

"That sounds good." Adam replied, starting to get a little sleepy.

"Rest, Adam. I'll get the doctor to do his procedures." I told him, kissing his cheek.

As I went to get Dr. Simms, I thought about what had transpired today. Adam woke up. It's possible that I overcame bipolarity. This has been a changing day for the both of us. If Adam didn't end up here, none of these good things would've happened. I would still be mad at Adam and bipolar. Adam still would've been upset. We would've been broken up forever. I'm so grateful to Adam that he was willing to put his life on the line for me. For _us_.

**Yay! Adam is alive! Anyways, Prim Wylde will be coming to a close soon. There are only a couple of chapters left. Thank you all for reading this story so far. And those who have reviewed, **_**thank you**_**! Until next time!**


	16. Roadway of my Mind

**Roadway of My Mind**

**There will probably be only one or two chapters left to Prim Wylde. So this is probably the second to last chapter. So, is Prim's bipolarity really gone for good? Or was it a fluke?**

Dr. Reinbold stared at my mom and me in disbelief. A week after Adam woke up, Terri and I scheduled an appointment to see Dr. Reinbold to see if Adam was right. Even my mom noticed a change in my behavior, so she was eager to find out as well.

"I must say, Prim. You really have changed in your behavior. We can test and see if you really overcame bipolarity." Dr. Reinbold was saying.

"Great! How do we do that?" I asked.

"Our office has come up with the perfect test for young teens like you. We have recently purchased a lie detector for when other psychologists deal with criminals' mental behavior. You will be hooked up to the lie detector and I will ask you a list of questions. You will answer, and I will see if you answered them truthfully. You know, you answer one thing when your mind says another." Dr. Reinbold explained.

"Right. I got it. Let's do it!" I cried, excited all over again.

"But hear this, Prim. Just because the test is successful, it doesn't mean your bipolarity is gone for good. There will always be a chance that it can show up again. If the test is successful, we will try not taking your medicine for a longer period of time and see your progress. But don't let your guard down." Dr. Reinbold warned.

"I hear ya, doc! I understand. Lead the way!" I replied.

"Ms. Wylde, please stay in here. The questions might get personal, and I want her to answer truthfully without any pressure." Dr. Reinbold told Terri.

"Of course." Terri replied.

Dr. Reinbold led me away. I was now walking towards my fate. Is it gone? Or was I kidding myself?

As my mom drove me to the hospital to see Adam, I was the happiest girl alive. The test was proven successful.

Dr. Reinbold said that I was his first patient that ever showed signs of bipolarity fading away. He asked my mom if this can be a follow up story in _Psychology Weekly_ where they publish my progress, but she declined the offer. I thought she had gone crazy.

"I don't want such a young girl like you to get ambushed by the media and scientists to run tests on you." Terri explained to me.

When I got to the hospital, Adam was walking up and down the hallways with his dad Elliot helping him.

"Adam!" I cried, running over to him.

I slowed down because I didn't want to knock him down, but to my surprise, Adam had the strength to pick me up and twirl me around.

"Adam, be careful!" Elliot and I cried at the same time.

Adam laughed and put me down.

"So, how'd it go?" Adam asked, rubbing his nose with mine.

I've missed Adam's sweet ways of affection. Elliot smiled and left us alone.

"Do you wanna hear the good news…or the good news?" I asked playfully.

"Do tell." Adam replied in a falsetto.

"The test that required the lie detector showed evidence of my bipolarity disappearing." I said happily.

Adam hugged me harder.

"That's great news, Prim. I'm due out of the hospital in two weeks. My classwork has been coming in like a flood, so I'll have to hurry and finish. I'm still determined to graduate as class of 2011."

"That reminds me…" I began. "What will we do after you finish high school? I'll be a junior, and you'll be in college. Sierra and Branson will be separated for six years. What about us?"

Adam brushed my hair back and sighed.

"I don't know."

That was _not_ what I wanted to hear. Ever since we started going out, he hasn't thought about it?

"So…you never gave it any thought?" I whispered. "You were just going to go on to college without talking to me about what we should do?"

"Prim, please." he said warily. "Let's not start any drama right now. I better get back to my room."

With that, Adam left me standing in the hallway, upset and a bit broken inside.

It took me five minutes to snap out of it.

_He did _not_ just leave me here!_ I thought angrily.

I'm not letting him treat me in that way. This is important crap to discuss with him, and I'm not postponing it any longer.

I stormed to his room and walked in. Adam looked up from his bed in surprise.

"Prim?" he said, the face I was making freaking him out.

"This was important stuff to discuss with you! And it's _not_ drama! I just want to prepare myself for the better or the worse to come. I know you've been cooped up here for weeks, but can we just talk? I've missed that." I said, gradually calming down.

Adam gave me an apologetic look.

"I've missed it too. Sorry about my rudeness. I guess I'm not fully back on track."

"When you do go off to college, should we break up? I know it's hard to have a long distance relationship." I began.

"Wait, no one said I was going to a college out of state." Adam pointed out.

"True, but just in case. I really don't want to break up. I love you too much, but if you feel fit, I will go along with it."

"No way, Prim," Adam replied. "I don't want anyone else but you. We can do a long distance relationship. I know we can do it. I promise that I won't hurt you again, even if it's a misunderstanding like last time."

"I'm glad," I said. "I know I'm acting all girly and mushy, but I don't want anyone else either."

Adam smiled and laid back.

"Now that all of this stuff is outta the way, when I get outta here, we're going to have some fun! Just you and me. There's going to be a carnival held after my graduation as well, and I would be honored if you went with me. It's like senior prom mixed with carnival stuff."

I was elevated greatly.

"That sounds like fun! That can be my celebration as well as yours! But, I'll have something for you to celebrate _you_. For staying with me when you were down and out."

"Prim, you know you don't have to-"

"I know, Adam, but thanks to you, my bipolarity is gone. Thanks to you, I found happiness. Thanks to you, I truly know what it means to love."  
"Yeah, give me all the credit." Adam teased.

I scoffed and gave him a hug.

"You know, it wasn't just me who helped you." Adam added. "It was Branson, Andrew, Roxxi, Jacob, Sierra, Siesta, Sienna, Mason, your mom, and most importantly, you. If you didn't succumb to change, nothing would've happened. So, give yourself a lot of credit. Like 99.9%. Your friends were the .1% that helped you along the way."

As I left the hospital that day, I felt new. I felt fresh. My mind is now free from the chains of bipolarity. I can truly think for myself now. The roadways of my mind are cleared out, and I can now travel through them safely. Thank you all for saving me.


	17. It's My Life

**Final chapter! Thank you all for reading this story! It was fun writing it, and it was fun developing the characters. There was a request to write about what happens with Sierra and Branson six years later. I will fulfill that request as soon as I think of something, ha ha. So, let's get on with it! :D**

**It's My Life**

_Two Months Later…_

It was soon May 27, 2011. The day of Adam's graduation. The Solstice High Wind Ensemble played _Pomp and Circumstance_ for the graduating class, a tradition. Adam was not performing with us, of course. Adam James Nichols was sitting with his class.

The graduation was taking place at the Sol City Fair Grounds, where the carnival was being held. Mr. Riley had all of the band members dress up, so I had to wear a dress…again…

My mom bought me a baby blue dress with a white short-sleeve jacket like thing. Hey, I don't know much about dresses, so I wouldn't know the name of it. Ironically, those were our school colors.

The graduation was held inside the small fairground stadium, where it was air conditioned, thank God. It was a beautiful and warm day outside, perfect weather for a graduation and a carnival.

The Wind Ensemble sat in our seats and waited for the principal Mr. Silver to end his super dragged out speech about proper etiquette, no screaming, and a super dragged out speech about how he's proud about our class of 2011 and how he'll know they'll be the brightest most successful people in the work industry.

I was looking at Adam for most of the time. He was in the middle of all 908 chairs that were set up (trust me, I had plenty of time to count and recount to make sure). Adam held a straight face for the whole time. I could tell he was bored to death.

_Finally_, Mr. Silver shut his trap and stood to the side of the podium where he shook the hand of the graduating senior and had their picture taken. The superintendent of Eclipse township stood at the podium and started the ceremony.

Mr. Riley, who had been asleep, woke up and prepared to cue us to start playing.

"Hana Abbet." Mr. Stalk began.

Mr. Riley cued us and we began playing. I played with my heart and soul, knowing that this will be the only time I can play for Adam before he leaves.

Adam had graduated with the International Baccalaureate (IB) diploma. When his name was called, I stopped playing and screamed out his name while the band continued playing. Mr. Silver looked around to pinpoint the culprit, but didn't know that it was someone in the band.

Adam knew it was me, and he gave me a small smirk before going all smiles when he met up with Mr. Silver and received his diploma. Mr. Riley gave me a knowing smile, and mouthed

"Good work."

I smiled back and continued playing.

Adam strode across the stage in his white cap and gown, glad that he made it this far. I was happy for him, and I know that I will be as happy as he is when I graduate.

When all of the names of the graduates have been called, the lights in the stadium were turned off. I was confused on what was going on. Then, 908 blue and white glowsticks were lit up around the room. Then, the caps glowed blue and white as well. Then, the whole class screamed

"2011!"

They stood up and threw their glowing caps into the air. I was amazed by the sight. I hope my graduation is that epic.

Then, the glowsticks were thrown in the air towards the audience. A white glowstick landed in my lap, and saw a note attached to it. It was Adam's handwriting. Smiling, I tore the note off the glowstick and read it.

_Prim,_

_It's done. My high school career is over and done with. Now it's your turn to achieve, class of 2013. And I must say, you look absolutely lovely. Meet me at the entrance of the carnival when you finish packing up. It's time to let loose._

_Adam_

At that moment, the speakers began blasting out the song _Footloose_ as the lights turned back on. I laughed and cheered with everyone else as the senior class exited the stadium.

After packing my clarinet away, I grabbed Adam's present and hurried away to meet him at the carnival entrance. I spotted him immediately. His cap and gown was replaced with a white dress shirt with an open collar tucked in black dress pants. His genuine smile never left his face, and it grew wider when he spotted me.

"Hello my wonderful cheerleader." Adam greeted me, teasing me about yelling out his name.

"Hey, I couldn't help it. Mr. Silver went on and on about not screaming out people's names, and it was pointless." I replied.

Adam noticed a case in my hand.

"Did you forget to put your clarinet away?" he asked.

Grinning, I shook my head.

"Nope. This is for you, Adam."

I handed Adam the shiny black case. Adam just looked so happy when he received his gift. We sat down at a nearby bench as he opened the case. When he opened it, the look on his face was priceless. In fact, I had my camera out ready and snapped his picture. Inside the case was a shiny-

"Selmer Paris trumpet!" Adam cried in shock.

I laughed at his expression.

"That's right. So now, when you go off to Lunar University, the best music school in the state, you'll be blowing in one of the greatest trumpets ever." I told him.

Lunar University is an hour away from Sol City. He's majoring in music, and it's very rare that a resident from Sol City gets accepted into that prestigious school. So now, Adam and I can visit each other often. This wasn't planned though. He originally was going to Ball State University, but he got his acceptance letter from Lunar University four weeks ago.

"But…Prim…this is one of the most expensive-"

"I know." I interrupted Adam. "It wasn't just me who bought it. Andrew, Jacob, Roxxi, Branson, Siesta, Sienna, Sierra, Mason, Spencer, and Maddy chipped in to buy this for you. It's from everyone."

Adam then did something that I thought he would never do. He burst into tears.

"Whoa, Adam. Don't turn on the waterworks. This is a happy day." I said, kind of baffled.

"I'm not sad," Adam said, smiling through his tears. "I'm ecstatic. I'm so happy that you guys did this for me. You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you."

Adam leaned down and kissed me. There was a lot more passion in this kiss than any other. He held my cheek in his palm and I put my hand on his. When we pulled away, Adam's tears were dried and he was back to his regular stature.

"So, ready to let loose?" he asked, smirking.

I smirked back.

"You bet." I replied.

Grabbing my hand, we ran off like five year old children to the rides and games. First, we rode the one rollercoaster there. Adam and I were screaming like little children the entire time. Jacob and Siesta were in front of us, and Jacob was screaming like a little girl and was clinging onto Siesta. Siesta looked back at us and rolled her eyes. Adam and I cracked up and continued holding each other.

After the rollercoaster, we went to play some carnival games. Adam knocked down five bottles with one ball at one stall, and he won me a giant stuffed panda. I immediately named my panda Ramen Noodle. Adam just gave me a weird look and shook his head, smirking.

We then came by a stall where you had to slam a hammer on a button thing and the meter had to reach the top. So far, all the guys who tried it didn't come close to reaching the top. I walked over to the stall.

"I'll give it a shot." I told the guy in charge if the stall.

He looked me over and snorted.

"You, try this?" he asked rudely. "I'd like to see that."

Adam was about to confront this guy when I stopped him.

"If I make it to the top, you give me whatever I want from the prizes, and you give me $20 to buy stuff." I suggested.

"And if you don't?" the guy asked.

"I'll give this new Selmer Paris trumpet for you to sell." I replied, holding up Adam's case.

"WHAT!" Adam cried.

The guy smirked, thinking this was an easy bet to win.

"Deal." The guy replied, shaking on it.

Adam looked like a lifeless doll as I went up to the hammer. I picked it up and slammed the hammer down on the button with all of my arm power. The guy watched in shock as the meter went all the way to the top. A loud _ding_ was heard all around. Did I forget to mention that I used to play softball, and shot put when I was in track?

"How did you do that!" Adam and the guy cried at the same time.

"Pay up, my man." I smirked, not answering.

Cursing to himself, he led me to the prize table and then gave me 20 bucks. I picked out a huge Shadow the Hedgehog plushie.

"Nice doing business with you." I said in a sugary voice.

As Adam and I walked away, he looked at me in surprise.

"Damn, I'll make sure not to let you get in a fistfight with anyone." he told me.

"Don't think you're safe." I teased.

He gave me a horrified look, and I laughed at his expression. I tossed my Shadow plushie at him.

"I'm kidding. Calm down."

Next, we rode on the spinning tea cups, which made Adam extremely dizzy. We decided to take a break, so I used my well-earned $20 to buy us corn dogs, chips, a soda, and a funnel cake, despite Adam's protests to let him buy. Adam is just too sweet.

The sun was starting to set, and we decided to go to the small dance that was being held near the stadium. Once we got there, the DJ was changing songs. The song that came on next was _It's My Life_ by Bon Jovi. Adam pulled me to the dance floor and we began dancing to the moderate tempo song. We listened to the lyrics carefully.

_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life_

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

_Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake_

_Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks_

_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life_

_You better stand tall_

_When they're calling you out_

_Don't bend, don't break_

_Baby, don't back down_

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life!_

That song pretty much summed up me and Adam's lives. We don't have time to give up or back away. We can't take this for granted. I can't take Adam for granted.

"Let's go ride the Ferris wheel." Adam whispered in my ear, breaking my train of thought.

"Ok." I replied.

Adam paid for our ride, and we got in the airy cart. The breeze felt great as we made our trip around the Ferris wheel.

"I'm so glad I'm here with you, Prim," Adam said. "You are just so…amazing. I can't think of a better word to describe you."

I smiled lovingly.

"And you are everything anyone could ask for. Sweet, charming, _amazing_, polite, protective, brave, just perfect."

"I'm happy you feel that way about me. I love you."

"I love you too."

It was almost time for the Wind Ensemble members to get on the bus and go home. Adam bought us some cotton candy, and we ate it as Adam walked me back to the bus.

"Before we depart, I just want to say this," Adam said, facing me. "I'm so happy I met you, and we overcame many obstacles together. I don't think I would've been this happy if I haven't fallen in love with you. A year ago, we were just friends. And now, we're something more. We are one."

I smiled.

"Yes. Now, go on and be great, Adam. When you enter the doors of Lunar University, don't forget about the ones who helped you along the way. I will always think of you, and I hope you'll do the same."

"Of course I will. I will always be thinking about you." Adam whispered.

"Prim, c'mon! It's time to go!" Roxxi called from the bus window.

Adam gave me a quick kiss goodbye.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

As I walked away, I smiled to myself.

When I started my sophomore year, I was a fifteen year old bipolar girl who couldn't control her emotions. Now, I'm a sixteen year old girl who just finished her sophomore year. I overcame sadness, pain, and heartbreak. I gained stronger friendships, Adam, and a new me that I never dreamed I could be. I am Primrose Isabel Wylde. And I'm free. Forever.

**COMPLETE! Yay, yay, yay! For once, I don't have much to say.**

**People who read this: Thank God!**

**Me: Not cool!**

**There won't be a next time for this story unfortunately, so I can't say 'Until next time!' like I usually do. So, bye!**


End file.
